The Half Blood Exchange Program
by tammiey7
Summary: The Half Blood Exchange Program is commencing this year and few know of it. Join Percy Jackson and co. on an adventure with the Golden Trio. As wizards and heroes fight it out for the TRIWIZARD CUP.
1. I recieve an offer

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Truth**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

**This is my First Fanfic so be helpful. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, This Chapter is dedicated ****to **blugurlzJLJ **because they were the first person to review.**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

It was a quiet day for Percy. He hadn't blown up any band store rooms, fought any monsters, or angered any gods. See, Percy was good at these things. Actually, most people would say he excelled at them. This would make you wonder why he was currently sitting in a classroom with 25 other students at Goode High School. The answer was simple; he had to pass high school.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

There was a loud knocking on the classroom door. I was glad; it prevented me from going to sleep. I know I shouldn't sleep at school but, sometimes I couldn't help it. If I wasn't on my feet running from monsters, or training, or helping my team capture the flag, I was tired. Mr Toms opened the door, and the small girl handed him a slip of paper.

"Jackson," he said, giving me the paper. It took me several moments to read it, but I eventually figured out that Mr Blofis (or Paul, as I preferred to call him) wanted to see me. See, Mr Blofis was my step-father, so I could get away with calling him Paul most of the time.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"What, Jackson?" he replied.

"Could I be excused? I think I'm gonna spew."

"Go!" Mr Toms answered. I shot out of my seat and left the classroom. I figured out in middle school that "spew" was the best word in the English language. It was one the words that could get you out of almost anything.

I quickly walked down the hallway towards Paul's office, lightly knocking on the door. There was a quick reply to come in, so I did. Walking into the room, I was shocked to see Chiron sitting in his wheel chair before Paul's desk. But what was _really _surprising was Annabeth standing there with a wide smile.

"Hi guys," I said, very surprised to see them.

"Hello Percy," replied Chiron, smiling at me.

"Hey Seaweed brain," called Annabeth

"Hi Percy, thanks for coming."

"It's cool," I replied. "So…what is up guys?" I knew I should have been more excited than I was, but I had learned that if someone from camp comes to my school, then there is trouble. It was especially true when it was Chiron. But I was wrong; something massive was about to change for me.

"Percy, I have received word from an old friend that this year, a foreign exchange program will be run at the school he teachers at in England. He asked me to invite several of my best students," Chiron said.

"And?" I replied questioningly

"Chiron believes that you should go, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interjected, as if it should have been obvious to me.

"Oh… I'm so going!" I answer, and a loud cough rings around the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Percy?" Paul asked.

"May I please go?" I asked sweetly, hoping he'd say yes. Although I did wish I had a magic word that could get other people to do what you wanted them to do. That would be cool.

"If it's okay with your mother, then yes," he said. I couldn't believe it: he actually said yes.

"Now go back to class, before you get in trouble," Paul says in his teacher voice.

"Yes sir," I replied, turning around to leave.

"See you later, Percy!" Annabeth called as I left the room.

When I returned back to the classroom, everything was pretty much the same as it had been earlier. After a few moments, I was back where I had been at the start of the lesson, only this time I was wide awake and overly excited for the next big adventure. Something concerned me through; how was I going to get to England? It's not like I can fly. My brain scanned for possible solutions, but none came. It seemed like time wasn't moving, (and I have firsthand experience of that) as English continued to drag on. But thank the gods that eventually the bell went bring the school day to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou to everyone for your support of this story. Especially to <strong>Queen NekoChan **who has betaread this work.  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	2. I recive a letter by Owl

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The letter by Owl**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Half way across the world, Harry Potter sat on his bed. Unlike Percy, Harry couldn't wait until the summer break was over, because then he would be free from the Dursley's for another year. Harry enjoyed school; he loved the castle, he excelled at sport, and liked most of the people there. He was excited for this year, and he hoped that it would bring more adventure and more magic than he had ever experienced before. Although at the back of his mind there was always the thought of Voldemort returning. It wasn't him that he was scared; it was everyone else he had in his life that he was worried about. He couldn't life with himself if something bad happened to them because of him. But regardless of that, he was still excited.

Tomorrow morning he would leave with his best friend's family to see the Quidditch world cup, and then be off to Hogwarts for the year. He couldn't wait to see the grand finale for the world cup; it was the only sport he had ever had any interest in. It was dangerous and skilful.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

There was a loud knock on Harry's window, and it broke his train of thought. He looked up at the closed window and saw a large barn owl banging on the glass. He carefully slid it open. The barn owl plumped it's self down onto Harry's desk. A letter hung from the owls' foot. Harry gently removed the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I hope you're enjoying your holidays. An old friend and I have decided to run the half-blood exchange programme this year and I wish to invite you to it. Twelve of students of my friend's choice will be joining us at Hogwarts for the duration of the year. With this in mind, I would like to request that you host one of these students at Hogwarts._

_At the duration of their trip here, you are invited to spend a part of your summer break in America at their camp. There is no cost involved with this exchange programme, and it offers an experience few people get the opportunity to have._

_I wish for a reply as soon as possible._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter again. He couldn't believe it; why would anyone want to take him half way across the world on an exchange? Eventually the he concluded that he would take the chance. Harry didn't think that much could go wrong with having to host someone at Hogwarts for a year. After the first few weeks, whoever they were would be fine at Hogwarts. He quickly wrote a reply and sent the owl back to Dumbledore; he was no more excited than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please do share your opinion with me. Thankyou for reading and supporting and commenting and subscribing. <em>'I just wanted to say that I edited this' Queen NekoChan<em>  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	3. Off to Hogwarts Part 1

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Off to Hogwarts Part 1**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

In America, Percy, Paul, Sally, Annabeth, and Chiron sat in the living room of a Manhattan apartment. Percy and Annabeth sat beside each other, listening to the conversation between Paul, Sally, and Chiron unfold.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I couldn't believe that Mom actually considered allowing me to go. I was so sure that she would disapprove, or at least be very anxious about me going to another continent half way across the world. I already knew she struggled with me being away for the summer and going across the country on dangerous quests. To be honest, though, I couldn't blame her; I was often nervous about my own adventures. Annabeth sat beside me, trying to help Chiron and Paul convince my Mom to let me go.

"Percy?" Mom asked. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, I do." I answered with power and certainty.

"Then you can go" She said. "Under one condition."

"What condition, Sally?" Paul injected.

"That he PROMISES to be safe and follow ALL the instructions he is given by staff and teachers in England," she told us

"I agree," I said without thinking. I know I should have thought more carefully about what that condition meant, but I didn't.

"Then you can go." She replied, sounding a little unconvinced by my answer. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I replied, bolting out of my seat to give my mom a massive hug. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't 100% happy with my decision. She gave Annabeth the 'make sure he doesn't do anything stupid' look over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes; like Annabeth could do anything to stop me from doing something stupid. It's one of the things I'm best at.

I was excited to find out that we would meet with the others going on the trip tomorrow and then leave for England. I was still unsure on how we were going to get there, but I guess that that would be a problem for tomorrow. Putting too much thought into it made my brain hurt. I wondered who else was going too. I already knew that Annabeth was going, but I was interested to know who else I would spend my overseas adventure with; I didn't even know how many of us where going. At night continued on and I wondered how I got to sleep that night because I was so hyper and excited to be going somewhere new. Annabeth and Chiron stayed at the apartment overnight.

* * *

><p>The morning past in a blur; I remember blue pancakes, flying shoes, yelling, screaming, fried chicken and an exceptionally long car trip.<p>

Annabeth, Chiron, and I eventually pulled up at a forest in the middle of nowhere. We got out and walked up the small slope to a clearing. In the clearing stood a group of about 13 people, about twelve I recognised as other campers. I saw Thalia talking to Clarisse, the Stroll brothers trying to prank the other campers, Drew (the new counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin) trying to convince Katie to get a makeover. Matthew (a son of Apollo) was standing beside Jake (who had taken over the Hephaestus cabin) and Castor. Nico stood towards the back of the group; he seemed completely unfazed by what was going on. Annabeth and I received many hellos as we walked towards the clearing.

Looking at the man standing in the clearing, I realised that he was wearing a weird cloak that covered up most of his body. The cloak was brightly coloured and had patterns.

"Excuse me," the man called out. His eyes twinkled and he had a beard that he could tuck into his belt. "Could everyone gather round? I'm very excited to meet all of you. I've heard very much about you. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, which is located in England. Something you should know is that Hogwarts is a school where wizards learn to use their powers. Much like this camp is a place for you to learn how to fight and defend yourself. Now everyone gather round the boot and we'll be off."

I stood there for a moment surveying the boot, but before I could go anywhere I was mobbed towards it.

"Three, two, one!" Dumbledore called out, and as he reached one, I felt like I was being sucked into a tight tube. I felt light headed for a second before I felt myself plummet to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: Hey, I'm back. Why am I putting this here instead of ANs, you might ask? Well, there were no A/Ns in the first place, and this little spot at the end seems lonely. Plus, tammiey7 never said I couldn't do this (though she never said I could), and I like to tell people my opinions. It's, like, a review without the review part! Yeah! (PS, I finished my peanuts. I want some more…)**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is finially up. I am so happy now :) I can't wait to get some feedback on this chapter. Thankyou to everyone who has subscripted to this story, especially those who have commented. I don't think I've mentioned Queen NekoChan, she is my fantastic Beta. <strong>**Tammiey7**


	4. Off to Hogwarts Part 2

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Off to Hogwarts Part 2**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off the back of my pants. Looking around, I was amazing my brain didn't overload. There were bright colours flying everywhere, weird looking things in shop windows, signs that changed colours every 26 seconds. Not only that, but there were people rushing up and down the alley way. They had a combination of normal clothes and the odd looking cloaks that Dumbledore wore.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the street. "It is time to go shopping for your school supplies. Here are your lists and some money. Remember that the gold ones are Galleons and there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Off you go"

He handed all of us a small packet with our names on it, and I opened mine. The Galleons greatly reminded me of Drachmas. I looked over the letter and read it quickly. I was shocked at first; I'm dyslexic, so I shouldn't be able to read the letter so quickly, especially if it was in English. I stopped short and took another look at the letter. It was in ancient Greek!

_Dear Mr Jackson_

_I hope you enjoyed your holidays. An old friend and I have decided to run the half-blood exchange programme this year and I wish to invite you to it. You have been selected as one of the 24 students that will be involved in the programme this year. With this in mind, I would like to inform you that your host at Hogwarts will be Harry Potter._

_You will be entering the same year as him and will live with them over the duration of your stay at Hogwarts. We hope this exchange programme will offer an experience few people get the opportunity to have._

_I wish you have a new and exciting experience._

_Albus Dumbledore_

In the envelope there was a second letter; this one was different to first, as it had a list of equipment. On the list were things like caldron Standard size 2 pewter, two pairs of plain black cloaks, dragon hide gloves, and a wand. There was also a large number of book titles by authors who I had never heard of in my life. We spent most of the day in groups of two or three collecting what we would need for our year at Hogwarts. We had everything but our wands so we knew where our next stop was going to be.

Thalia, Nico, and I made our way to the very end of the alley. There was small shop, which could have easily been the oldest shop on the ally; Ollivanders. The three of us proceeded into the store, finding the walls of the shop were lined with small rectangular boxes. A man popped in from around the corner. He was of average height and had a small amount of grey hair covering the top of his head. He smiled; his blue-grey eyes held wisdom and power.

"My name is Mr Ollivander. How may I help you three today?" he asked.

"We were looking for some wands," replied Thalia confidently. She radiated power, and in that moment I could tell she was looking to Artemis of strength. To be truthful, I think she also found the Mr Ollivander a little creepy.

"Of course," he said. "Who's first?"

"I'll go," Thalia offered.

"Excellent. So, what are your names?" he asked us.

"Thalia, Nico and Percy," we answered. He suddenly stopped looking through the boxes and quickly rushed over to a set of slightly different looking boxes. These ones weren't dark green, black, or brown, like the others, but white with extravagant patterns.

"Special wand these are," he said while pulling out about six different boxes and placing them on the counter. "Pick one, dear." Thalia chose one of the boxes; it was patterned with eagles, lighting bolts and peacocks.

"Unicorn hair, Maple, 12 inches," Mr Ollivander said, removing the wand from the box and handing it to Thalia. As soon as she took the wand, boxes began flying off the shelves and landing with a loud thump on the ground. Mr Ollivander sighed and took the wand back. He placed it back into the box and handed the the wand in the box directly next to it.

"Try this one. Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 12 and a half inches," he said, handing it to her. As the wand made contact with her hand the room filled with loud thunder claps and the smell of electricity. I wasn't surprised; the wand must have been channelling her father. I wondered whether Nico and mine would do the same.

"Next one up the counter," he ordered, and Nico made his way up to the desk. A similar process occurred with Nico has it had with Thalia. He ended up with a Phoenix Tail feather, oak, 12 and half inches. The room was full of the smell of the underworld, death and decay.

"And finally, Percy," Mr Ollivander called. I was nervous, wondering about the possibility of not finding a wand.

"Pick a wand," he said to me. I looked down at the table and choose a box. It had blue and green patterns on it. "Unicorn hair, Beechwood, 9 and a half inches." As soon as I saw the wand I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be right, and it wasn't. Green and pink fireworks erupted across the room.

"No, no, no," he said. "That's not right. Try this one."

He handed me another wand, and I was expecting something bug and exciting to happen, but it never did. Mr Ollivander sighed. "It's not Phoenix tail feather, Beechwood, 11 and a half inches then." He ran back around the counter, I thought he was going to pick up another wand from the pile on the desk, but rather, he started to rummage through something under the counter. He eventually came up with a small velvet bag. He carefully removed the wand from the bag and handed it to me. A strange feeling ran through my body, it reminded me of my dip into the river Styx, but there was no pain. The feeling subsided into a small tingling in the tips of my toes.

"Amazing, "Mr Ollivander muttered. "The three ancient wands. I can't believe it. In all my years of selling wands…"

"Mr Ollivander, is something wrong?" Nico spilled out.

"Yes. Those three wands have been around since the beginning of this shop, and never did I think that they would sell," he replied. "See, those wands are ancient wands and are highly difficult to use. They were believed to be a part of the original wands from the ancient Greek times."

I bit my lip in an effort to laugh at the irony of the situation and the serious look on Mr Ollivanders' face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Thalia and Nico having the same problem.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander, but we must be off now," said Thalia.

"Of course, dears," he answered. "Seven gold Galleons for each wand." We handed him the money, and made our way to the door.

"Mermaid scales, Beechwood, 11 and a half inches Percy!" he called out to me as we left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: That's one thing I'm not really fond of about Harry Potter: all the weird names. Seriously, there's, like, red squiggly lines everywhere! It's annoying! And this computer claims that "Nico" isn't a word. See, there's a red squiggly line under it right now! See it? See? Of course you don't. You can't see it. Only I can. LUCKY YOU. Now, let's all thank tammiey7 for this chapter, okay? Whenif you review, yell out a big "THANK YOU!" and she'll be surprised and go like, "THAT'S SO SWEET! I LOVE THEM! OH, I KNOW! I'LL MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS TO THANK THEM!" What a wonderful idea I have.~ But it won't work if only one person does it. SO EVERYBODY DO THAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a monster! 1280 words. I hope you enjoy it. And again thankyou to those who review and comment as well as subscribe and follow. I don't think I would post with out it. I hope you enjoyed it. And as is Tradition thank you to Queen NekoChang who is the fantastic beta of this story.<br>Tammiey7**


	5. Off to Hogwarts Part 3

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Off to Hogwarts Part 3**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>  
>Across London at Kings cross station, Harry Potter and his friends sat on the Hogwarts express, waiting for the train to leave from platform 9 34. Harry soon noticed that a large group of students had just entered the platform. He didn't recognise any one of them, yet they all looked they should be in his year. He shrugged it off; why did it matter whether he knew them or not? Ron, Hermione and Harry continued to talk and joke about the last two weeks of the holidays they had just spent together.

Over the other side of the station Percy and the rest of the Half Bloods boarded the train. They walked along the length of the cabin, eventually coming across an empty cabin. Castor, Matthew, Jake, Clarisse, Drew and Katie rushed into the small space and placed their stuff quickly into the overhead racks. The others looked inside the cabin, concluding that it was full.

"There has to be another cabin around here somewhere," stated Thalia. She sounded annoyed at the other guys, but didn't press the matter. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and the Stroll Brothers continued their way down the length of the train. After a full lap, they still couldn't find an empty compartment.

"Are we splitting up then?" asked Annabeth.

"Yep, you and Kelp Head can find somewhere to sit," Thalia said.

"I'm coming with you," called Nico, catching up to Annabeth and Percy.

"Sure, Nico," Percy replied as they walked down the corridor. Most of the cabins were filled, so they stopped at one door and gently knocked.

"What do you want?" asked Harry Potter, sticking his head through the gap between the open door and the wall of the compartment

"We were wondering if we could join you. We can't find any other compartments that have enough seats for all of us," Percy answered.

"Hey guys, is it okay if they join us?" he asked the others in the compartment. There was a collective grunt within.

"Sure, come on in," Harry replied, sliding the door open and making his way back to the red head. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth quickly entered the compartment and placed their belongings on top of the language rack. An awkward silence filled the space.

"So…what are your names?" asked the bushy haired girl

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Percy Jackson. Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger," replied the girl with brown bushy hair.

"Ron Weasley," answered the red head.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered casually, and he braced himself for multiple questions, or at least a reaction of some sort, but it never came. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He didn't really feel like telling a group of strangers about the joys of fame and the tragic death of his mother and father, or the terror of Lord Voldemort. Harry already had more than enough on his plate already.

As the train ride progressed, the compartment slowly began to fill with more and more people. All of them, (except Hermione), seemed very interested in the conversation. They were talking about the Quidditch World Cup.

"Annabeth, what's Quidditch?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, Percy," she replied, lifting her head from the massive book that was carefully preached on her lap. "Ask one of the boys."

"Hey, Harry what's Quidditch?" Percy asked. He would have stayed quiet but curiosity got the better of him

"It's a sport played on Broomsticks," the larger boy, named Neville, answered.

"So, how do you play?" Percy asked. He was still unsatisfied with the answer

"The aim is to score a goal in one of the opponent's three hops with the quaffle," Harry said. "The Chaser tries to score the goal while the Keeper protects the goal. The bludger is a small ball that hurls around the field trying to knock other players of their brooms. The Beaters try to stop them from hitting their teammates. And finally we have the seeker. The seeker is the only player that can end the game. If the seeker catches the snitch, then the game is over."

"Okay, sounds simple," Percy replied, trying to visualise the players soaring through the air. He concluded that it might be something he should try while at Hogwarts. He wondered whether or not Zeus would knock him out of the sky.

Out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw something moving. A pale boy slid the compartment door open. He started joking about Ron's Dress robes (whatever that meant). Some thing about that boy that rubbed Percy the wrong pale boy was joking about Ron's father now. The boy soon turned on the others in the cabin. When he started to joke about Percy's family he lost it.

"Calm down, Percy," Annabeth cooed in his ear. "It's not your fight."

Percy knew of the dangers of insulting family. He was about to get up and punch this boy straight in the nose but Annabeth pulled him down back into the seat. She turned back to her book. The group soon changed into their robes. Percy couldn't believe how stupid he felt. Eventually the train pulled up at a small platform. Students were rushed outside onto the platform and divided up into groups; one group went with a massive man and the other towards a group of carriages. Percy was pulled by the crowd to the boats. He looked across the Lake towards the massive castle. That must be Hogwarts, he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: I'm starting to think about how weird it is that I'm the only one writing cute little notes O.e. Plus, every time I offer to beta something, I get a PM that says, "Thank you very much. I would like that." WHY IS EVERYBODY SO BORING? I don't seem like a serious person, do I? I'm more of a Sirius person. HAHAHAAA! Bad pun =3 But seriously… *farts* YEAH! GOT YOU THERE, DIDN'T I? ...I didn't XP SUPPORT THE AUTHOR. REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE IT. Tammiey7 would like it~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They are finally at Hogwarts =) I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm going to take any suggestions you might have for POV. Change it up a little. Thankyou for your support. Alright now, a everyone thank Queen NekoChan who edited this chapter.<br>Tammiey7**


	6. The Meeting

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Meeting **

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

There were several boats lined up against the shore of a massive lake.

"Oi, guys onto the boats!" yelled the giant. "Six to a boat!"

I started to move towards the boats and was soon joined by Annabeth, Thalia and the Stroll Brothers.

"Is it not amazing? The Gothic architecture of the place is something special," Annabeth said, and she began rambling about flying buttresses or something. I silently chuckled at her; it was so typical of Annabeth to start ranting about the architecture.

"So…how was the train ride here?" asked Travis.

"Fine, actually, it was really uneventful," replied Thalia.

"How about you, Nico, and Percy?" asked Conner.

"It was okay," I answered.

"Except for the blonde dude who Percy almost punched out," Nico half joked.

"What about you two?" I said, wanting to move on from the blond guy as soon as I could.

"Well, we found the bathroom. And we 'accidently' blew up a toilet," replied Travis

"How did you two manage that?" asked Thalia.

"Well…" they started.

"Actually, I don't want to know," she interjected, deciding it would be best to not know the details.

We were about half way across the lake by now. I could hear distant muttering; I assumed that there were fish and other sea creatures lived in the lake. As we glided closer to the castle, the more I was astounded; it was magnificent. The castle had an ancient feel that reminded me of the one I got when I was on Olympus. The place breathed and lived.

"This is amazing!" I heard people call.

"Yeah I can't believe it!" someone else yelled out. I agreed with them all.

We were ushered up a set of stairs and into massive entrance hall. We stopped outside a massive door, and a woman with grey hair knotted into a tight bun and wore a green velvet cloak appeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. When you join the feast inside the great hall you will be sorted into you're houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family while you are here. Follow the rules and you will earn house points for your house, break the rules and your house will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be rewarded," she finished. "You may go in now."

She pushed the door open; the hall was filled with students. It was arranged with four tables lined across the hall, and in the front there was a long table. In the centre of the table was a large gold chair: Dumbledore sat on the chair staring out across the mass of students.

Professor McGonagall came across the stage and placed a stool and a hat in the centre of the platform. The hat burst to life and began to sing. Once the song was over, Professor McGonagall started calling names from a massive list.

Once all the first year Hogwarts students were done, the Half Bloods names were called.

"Black, Castor!" she called. He walked up to the seat and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a few moments of tense silence the hat screeched "Hufflepuff!"

I felt the demigods calm slightly; it didn't do much to calm my nerves.

"Chase, Annabeth!" McGonagall called Annabeth rushed up to the platform. The hat was quiet for a longer amount of time this time. It seemed to be deciding where she belonged.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed.

Nico was placed in Slytherin, Matthew was placed into Hufflepuff, Katie became a Ravenclaw, and Thalia became a Gryffindor.

"Jackson, Percy!" Professor McGonagall called. All the demigods feel silent, I felt everyone's eyes turn on me. I took a step up towards the platform. My heart beat quickly speed up. I sat down on the stool and felt the black material slide over my head.

"Interesting…" the hat whispered into my ear. "You are brave and loyal. There is so much potential and drive." It stopped for several moments. "Gryffindor!" it screeched. I felt my body relax. I swiftly moved and sat down beside Annabeth at the Gryffindor table.

Clarisse became a Slytherin, Jake became a Gryffindor, The Stroll brothers also joined the Gryffindor table, and Drew became a Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Everyone enjoyed the feast. Percy tried several foods that he didn't know existed. At the end of the feast of the demigods joined outside the large dining hall. They were soon joined by a group of Hogwarts students. Percy was not surprised to see Harry, Ron and Hermione in the group.

"Welcome, everyone, let's go and meet each other," Dumbledore said, appearing beside the group. "Follow me, please."

The group was lead back into the great hall, then into a small room of the side of the hall. The room was set up into the rows.

"Please gather round, everyone," Dumbledore said, and there was a slight mumble within the group.

"As you all know you have been chosen as part of the half-blood exchange program. Now, before we proceed I will announce your pairs. If you could stand up and then move to sit with your partner. Castor Black and Justin Finch-Fletchley; Annabeth Chase and Hermione Granger; Nico Di Angelo and Draco Malfoy; Matthew East and Cedric Diggory; Katie Gardiner and Padam Patil; Thalia Grace and Luna Lovegood; Percy Jackson and Harry Potter; Clarisse La Rue and Pansy Parkinson; Jake Mason and Ron Weasley; Conner Stroll and Fred Weasley; Travis Stroll and George Weasley; Drew Tanaka and Cho Chang," Dumbledore finished.

Everyone took a seat next to their pairs. Nico was disappointed at his partner; he had meet Draco on the train. Draco seemed stuck up and snobbish. To be truthful, he reminded Nico of Clarisse. One of the main differences between Clarisse and Draco was that he actually had something in common with Clarisse. Travis and Conner couldn't have been more excited about their partners. The Stroll brothers were so sure that the Weasley twins were long lost relatives, (and the Stroll brothers had many distant relatives). The moment they meet each other they could tell that there would be some super pranks that would leave Hogwarts in a state of complete shock. Everyone else seemed content with their partners. Percy was sure he could hear Clarisse and Pansy conspiring against him and Harry Potter.

"I would like to tell you a short story before you go off to bed," Dumbledore said. "Once upon a time, a group of witches, wizards and Half-bloods joined together. They spent the year learning the traditional ways of the other cultures. They all made the best of the opportunity they were offered. Learn what you can about your partner, and use this opportunity to cross house boarders."

Everyone was speechless. The many of the Hogwarts students enjoyed the genius of Dumbledore, while most of the demigods were just confused.

"Off to bed," he said finally. "Don't forget that classes start tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: I just realized that tammiey7 is writing ANs after I write this stuff XD Hey, tammiey7, you listening? YEAH! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME ON OUT! Now, back to more important matters… Actually, I have none XD The reason why I didn't know she was putting A/Ns there is because I sent her those 5 chapters all at once. That seem important to you? No. Of course not. Nobody ever cares about my private life. And I would like to keep it that way~ :D :D :D -SMILEY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading this work. I hoped you like it. I'm currently re-editing the earlier chapters of the story with the help of <strong>Queen NekoChan. **I am excited to have this piece of writing betareaded, (well if I can figure it out). Thankyou to those who have commented, subscribed and favourited this story.  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	7. The Hosts and the Common Room

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Hosts and the Common Room**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

Third Person POV

Gryffindor

In the Gryffindor common room most of the students had already gone to bed. Ten students however sat near the fire place enjoying the warmth and comfort it provided. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat before the fire like they always did. Directly beside them sat Percy, Annabeth. Jake sat at a desk in the corner tinkering with a couple of paper clips, and some string. Travis and Conner sat with Fred and George plotting the next big prank they planned to play.

"So, Harry what is your family like?" Asked Percy, trying to make conversation, Harry was slightly confused at the question. Most people knew about Harry and his family, obviously not Percy.

"I wouldn't know" Harry answered "I can't remember my parents much, they past away when I was about one. What about you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. My mum is amazing; I spend most of the year with her." Percy answered truthfully "And Paul is great too. He is my step father"

"What about your real father?" Harry asked, he wasn't fully satisfied with Percy's answer.

Percy gave Annabeth a quick look, she shrugged

"I don't see him much. He is always busy" Percy answered

"What about you Annabeth?" Harry asked, like Dumbledore said, we should get to know each other.

"Um… my father and I don't get along very well." She replied "and my step mother and I don't often see eye to eye on things. Do you guys have any siblings?''

"No" Hermione replied simply, joining into conversation

"Nope" Harry answered "What about you guys?"

"I have several half brothers and sisters, but I also have a very 'large' extended family" Annabeth answered

"I don't have many siblings" Percy replied "But I have also have a very large extended family, particularly on my fathers side."

Travis and Conner let out a small chuckle. And before anyone could have counted to three something exploded in the corner of the common room. Everyone in the common room began to fanatically look around for the source of the explosion. In the centre of the room a black box, the Weasley twins silently started to shuffle up stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"And with that I think I'm off to bed" Said Hermione starting to climb the stairs to the dorm "You want to come, Annabeth."

"Sure" She replied swiftly following Hermione up the stairs

"I'm not far behind you" Called Harry and Ron, leaving Percy, Jake and Conner and Travis in the common room "You coming Percy and Jake"

"Right behind you" Called Jake, following behind Harry and Ron.

"Nope" Percy replied "I think I'll stay down here for a while"

Now only Percy, Travis and Connor remained in the common room. The room was silent; Percy gave Travis and Connor "you better watch out" look. Normally the boys would have made a joke and started to plan their next big prank, but not this time. The boys were smart enough to know you should never mess with a child of the big three especially when they were annoyed at you over something.

"Run!" Yelled Travis running around the common room, they didn't last long through. The 24 hours of being awake was doing them in.

"Good night" Travis and Connor called running upstairs,

"Okay" Percy replied, following suit as he too climbed the stairs into the common room.

Hufflepuff 

Across the castle somewhere people several people quietly sat in the Hufflepuff common room. Matthew, Cedric, Castor, and Justine sat around the fire place. They sat in sit silence for a while, before Matthew and Castor creaked. They couldn't stand sitting still for too long. They started to fidget and fiddle. It started to become annoying.

"Do you mind?" asked Justine, giving Matthew and Castor a look of irritation.

"What's wrong?" replied Matthew, not understanding the problem

"This" said Justine, gesturing to the bouncing knees and wringing hands

"Sorry dude" answered Castor, making an effort to stop the fidgeting, but it didn't last long.

"You are so annoying" Justine said, standing up and storming off. Justine had simple had enough of the two new guys. It wasn't that he didn't like them; they were just in his space. They were new and didn't understand the way at Hogwarts. He really didn't like the idea of them coming in to his house and breaking up the tight group of friends he had.

"I'm sorry about Justine" Cedric said "He can be a little possessive about his friends"

"No it's okay, I would hate it too" answered Matthew "See my family and I are quiet close."

Castor chuckled under the his breath.

"So, what are your hobbies?" asked Cedric

"Um… archery, music I guess" Matthew replied

"Um… I like to plant grapes" Castor stated with confidence "What about you?"

"I enjoy a good game of Quidditch. I play seeker for the house you know." Cedric answered

The two demigods just smiled and nodded, they didn't actually know what Quidditch. "You might see a game a little later in the year."

The night continued on. The common room eventually cleared out. Castor and Matthew followed Cedric to the dorms and packed it in for the night.

Ravenclaw

The students of the Ravenclaw house were known for their intelligence; so it was no wonder that Cho, Luna and Padma had already started to try and understand what 'they' meant by the term 'Half Blood'. When they had first used the term it had been in a very odd context to them. It was clear that it didn't refer to being of wizard origin; it was something different. They decided the best people to ask would be the 'half bloods' themselves.

Thalia, Drew and Katie sat beside Cho, Luna and Padma; they were discussing their family lives. Thalia discovered that she and Luna were very similar in some ways. They both were prejudged and misjudged. Luna was actually smart and had a very strong understanding of things. Her mind was open to everything. Thalia was always being chased by one of her Uncles, or was compared to many of Zeus' other children from past years. She often felt like she had something to prove to her father, of course she would never tell anyone this.

The people in the common room began to thin out; people had gone to bed and those few that were still in the common room sat beside lamps with heavy books in their laps. Drew had become board with the conversation, she had, had enough of discussing the politics of camp and of Hogwarts. She didn't enjoy comparing their personal stories. Drew wanted to get into the juicy stuff. She wanted to know who was dating who, and who was crushing on someone else, and who needed a makeover. She blamed her fasciations of people's personal lives on the mother. She was gorgeous and cunning, but to be honest she was a sticky beak.

"I'm sick of talking about society" Drew stated "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure" Cho said,

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Asked Katie  
>"What's the goss at Hogwarts?" Drew replied, Thalia rolled her eyes, that was so typical of a daughter of Aphrodite to want to discus relationship.<p>

"Um… what do you mean?" Asked Padma

"You know, who is dating who?" Drew answered.

"Don't look at me. I don't know these things" Luna replied

"I think Potter has his eye on you Cho." Padma squeaked, this was matched by several dirty looks from not only Cho but a few other members of the common room.

"Yeah, but I'm already going out with Cedric." Cho replied

"Really," Drew stated completely interested, she had her project for the year, she was going to get this Potter kid and Cho together.

"I'm tired" Stated Luna "I'm off to bed"

She had an airy quality in her voice.

"Okay, I'm coming too." Added Thalia following Luna to the dormitory

"See you up tomorrow" Cho and Drew said back to Katie and Padma.

Katie and Padma sat in silence for sometime before Padma went to bed. Katie enjoyed the solitude of the empty common room. She couldn't believe Drew, not that she had ever liked her. Drew could be just like her mother in all the worst ways. She was cunning and cruel and extremely good at messing with peoples heads. She sighed; Katie's eyes began to drop. Katie decided that it was time for her to 'hit the sack'. She left the empty common room and went to the dormitory where she instantly fell to sleep.

Slytherin 

Nico wasn't a fan of Green and sliver. The colours reminded her of the sea, a place Nico never liked. The moment Clarisse and Nico had entered the common room they had felt unwelcomed and unwanted. The Slytherin's were snobbish and idealised; if you weren't a pure blood than you weren't good enough. Nico sighed and went to sit down beside Clarisse.

"So dead boy, how are you doing?" Clarisse asked

"Wishing I could deal with my father and step mother rather than Draco Malfoy" Nico replied

"Wow, that's a massive statement considering who you're father is" Stated Clarisse

"Really, we all know who is scared of Ares" Nico retaliated "Plus, wouldn't you be dark if you spent all day everyday with the dead"

"How are you suggests that that my father scares me" Clarisse yelled at Nico, getting in his face.

"Are you challenging me?" Nico questioned

"yes" Clarisse replied, tackling Nico to the ground. They struggled for a while. As they continued to fight the small crowd of Slytherin's began to gather around them. Nico got to his feet, turning away from Clarisse, who was lying on the floor panting.

"And that is why you don't mess with me Clarisse" Nico said walking towards the dormitory. Clarisse stood up and waved her hand. She marched towards the dormitory.

The Slytherin's slowly returned to what they had previously been doing. Draco returned to his corner where he, Pansy, Grabbe and Goyle sat. Before the fight outbreak they had been discussing the usual things; the stupid headmaster, the lime light hugging Harry Potter, and their summer adventures. But now there was an awkward silence across the group.

"I can't believe the oath Dumbledore" Stated Draco

"I agree with you" replied Pansy

Grabbe and Goyle grunted in approval.

"Who do you think the new people are anyway?" Asked Pansy

"Don't know, don't care" Stated Draco "I just want them out of here"

"Yeah" Grabbe muttered

"We need a plan" Draco stated

For the rest of the evening Draco and co. planed and plotted on how they were going to get rid of the distasteful 'Half Blood'. Eventually the plan was set, and tomorrow the plan would take action.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy, this chapter is up. I got a question recently about Matthew East. In response to the question Matthew East IS an OC. The reason for this is because I wanted to keep the events and characters true to TLO. I also wanted to have a little more free reign with some of the characters. I also didn't want to draw much attention to the fact that a group of Half Bloods have left camp. Most of these campers are also Summer only campers or on off campers. So those are the reasons I chosse to use an OC over Will Solace. If there are any questions just ask. <strong>

**On a new note thankyou for all you support. Especaily those who have subscribed, alerted, commented and favourited. Thankyou again to my awsome Beta Queen NekoChan.  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	8. The Lake and Trelawney

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Lake, and Trelawney**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I woke up in the morning, and my mind was racing. I looked at my watch; it was still extremely early. I sat up in my bed. I felt lost and slightly out of place. I felt so far away from home, (of course I was) but it wasn't only that; I felt far away from my heritage. I scanned the room: Ron rolled over in his sleep and started muttering about dancing spiders, and I noticed that Jake was also already up. I quietly climbed out of bed and changed into some jeans and t-shirt and left the dormitory.

"Morning Percy," greeted Jake when I reached the bottom of the stairs, and I replied with a quick hello. In the corner of the room I saw Annabeth remove her head from a large book

"Morning Seaweed Brain," she said, placing the book to the side. "Do you want to come on a walk with me? I talked to Thalia and Nico last night. They said that we should meet up this morning."

"Sure," I answered. "When are we going?"

"Now, I'm just going to get my jacket," she said, rushing upstairs.

"You coming Jake?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while," he replied.

By this time Annabeth was back in the common room waiting for me. I turned and said goodbye to Jake, then we left.

The castle was empty and eerie before seven o'clock in the morning. I was surprised that we didn't get lost on the way to the entrance hall. The castle was a maze; in fact, it reminded me of the Labyrinth. Annabeth rolled her eyes at this when I told her. When we arrived at the entrance hall, Nico and Thalia were standing next to each other, talking and laughing. They looked refreshed and renewed.

"Morning Kelp Head, Annabeth" Nico and Thalia said.

"That's rich, Dead Boy and Pinecone Face," Percy retaliated.

"Guys, we don't want to start a war over nicknames, do we?" Annabeth asked.

"True, Wise Girl," I replied. "Are we going?"

"Sure," Thalia answered.  
>"Yep," Nico stated.<p>

"Okay then," I added, and we left the entrance hall and started to cross the grounds towards the forest.

I was amazed at the beauty of the grounds, even with the cool air brushing over my arms. As we continued across, we reached the each of the forest. Then something came over me; it was uncontrollable. I had to get into the lake. I ran down the slope to the water, and I kicked my shoes of as I reached bank of the river. The water was cool against my skin. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually quite normal. I loved being in the water; I could have stayed in all day. It was the closest to home I had felt in a while. I popped my head back up to the surface of the lake.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth questioned.

Nico, Thalia and Annabeth stood on the bank of the lake.

"Swimming," I replied. "Gods, I thought you were smart."

"He's right, Annabeth, the answer was pretty obvious," Thalia added.

"Get out of the Lake Percy," Nico ordered.

"Fine," I spat, slowly getting out of the water.

"Is it time to eat yet?"

"Let's go find out," Annabeth answered, and we turned to leave and make our way back to the castle. We were about half way back when something called out our names. We turned around and saw a semitransparent projection of Chiron at camp; it was clearly late at night at camp.

"Hey guys, how are you guys fairing?" Chiron asked.

"Okay, it's just so different here," I replied.

"I'm excited about the classes today," Annabeth answered, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"If you've got nothing to say than don't say it," Nico responded.

"Hey, I'm fine, I've got forever," Thalia replied.

"Conditionally," Nico muttered under his breath.

"That's good," replied Chiron. "I'm glad you're doing okay and settling in. If you need anything, you can IM me at camp."

"Thanks," we all replied, before we ran up to the great hall for breakfast. We split up and sat at our respective tables. Annabeth and I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you think that we should sacrifice some breakfast for our parents?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll talk to the others about it later," she replied.

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

Over breakfast everyone received timetables. Percy and Annabeth had the same timetable. First up, they had Divination with some teacher name Professor Trelawney, and then they had Double Defence against the Dark Arts and a free.

Percy and Annabeth got lost several times trying to find the divination tower. But when they arrived in the classroom, Percy's eyes watered because of the smoke, and Annabeth sneezed several times.

"Hurry in dears. We were just about to start," said Trelawney; she had an edge of fake mystery in her voice.

"Welcome back to my class. Again, we'll look into the future and discover the mysteries it holds. Today, we will refresh our memory and use tea leaves. Find a partner and off we go."

Percy and Annabeth paired together and followed the instructions. Ten minutes into the lesson Matthew came into the classroom. After a welcome from Trelawney, he sat down and joined Percy and Annabeth in their group.

Percy went first; Annabeth struggled to find anything that resembled a shape in the text book. She passed it to Matthew.

He gave it a quick look, but before a word came out of his mouth, Trelawney came over to 'help' the new students.

"How is it going dears?" she asked.

"Fine," Percy said.

"Very good, actually," Annabeth said through her teeth. She would not admit she was bad at this.

"What do you see?" she asked Matthew.

"Um… I see a dice. That suggests a change in fortune. I also see a trident. This might mean future power or strength"

"I think it's a sign, Percy," Annabeth laughed.

"And I see a bowler hat. Happiness," Matthew concluded. "And Annabeth, I agree. I think someone is trying to send us a sign."

"May I have the cup dear?" Trelawney asked, holding her hand out. Matthew handed her the cup. She began to twirl the cup in her hand just like Matthew had.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can see a wave. It suggests destruction. I also see the grim. I'm sorry dear, but you will suffer death by water," she said, walking away to help another group.

By this time, of course, Annabeth, Matthew, and Percy were in hysterics. They all knew that Percy would die easily and the chances of Percy drowning were similar to all the gods getting along without any issues for a whole year.

The bell rang distantly, and Annabeth, Percy, and Matthew left the divination tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: …Holy crap. I'm bored!~ I want something to do!~ Hey! I just realized why I'm bored! I need to write this crack fic that I started. IT'S GONNA BE EPIC! <strong>_**And **_**it's for the Darren Shan Saga, if you've ever read that. It's a parody of female Darren. Everybody is gonna have a crush on Darlene Shan because that's gonna make it fun!~ Though I really need to update my story on FictionPress… OH MEH GOD THIS NOTE IS LONG! Bye!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Good old Trelawney. Thankyou to all the fans and followers of this story. You guys are the driving force in my updating. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<br>Tammiey7**


	9. Mad Eye Moody and Three wizards

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Mad Eye Moody and Three wizards**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

Third Person POV  
>Annabeth, Percy, and Matthew met up with Nico, Thalia and Clarisse outside the defence against the dark arts classroom.<p>

When Percy told everyone about Trelawney's prediction, they thought it was hilarious, even if Clarisse wouldn't admit to it. Soon they were joined by the rest of the demigods, the fourth years in Slytherin house, and the fourth years in Gryffindor house. Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to where Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth stood.

"So, Percy, how did you find you first Divination lesson?" Harry asked Percy.

"It was funny. Apparently I'm going to die in a body of water" Percy replied.

"How's that funny?" Hermione asked.

"I love the water; it's also kinder in the genes," Percy responded. "How about Harry?"

"I got told I would die for the hundredths time," he answered simply.

A loud clunking sound came from behind the door. It opened at a man stood there. Harry found the man odd and intimating; he had a metal leg, multiple scars across his face and a weird eye that looked everywhere at once. Percy thought that he looked like a monster, and while everyone else seemed to be scared of him, Percy edged his hand toward riptide.

"Now, son, I wouldn't do that," he whispered to Percy.

"Get inside, all of you," he barked, moving away from the door to allow everyone inside.

Everyone came inside and chose seats. Draco and co sat in the back corner, and Harry and the group sat up the front. The two groups seemed to want to get as far away from each other as possible. Actually, there seemed to be a lot of rivalry between the two houses. The demigods sat in groups of two or three around the room. They were scattered in between the houses.

"Now, my name is Moody. Today we will start easy. We will look at the arts from around the world; in particular, Greece. The magic of Greece isn't the same as ours. They aren't wizards as we know today, but they were blessed with the gift of magic." He stated scanning the room, his strange eye stopping at every demigod in the room; he held Percy's, Thalia's and Nico's eyes for longer than anyone else.  
>"Any guesses?" He opened up to the class; everyone cast each other weird looks of confusion.<p>

"Three clues; Greek, Half Blood and gods"

The demigods passed nervous looks to each other; almost everyone else in the room looked even more confused than before. Hermione through looked like a switch had just been flicked. She started to viciously write on the piece of parchment before her. Moments later she looked up from her parchment and her hand shoot into the air.

"Demigods," she said proudly.

"Very good…" Moody answered.

"So the secrets out," I whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Not quite," she answered.

"What are demigods?" he asked again.

Several people cautiously raised their hands; Percy noticed that most of them were Gryffindor. Mad-eye pointed to a short girl in the back row.

"Um… children of gods and muggles," she answered. "But there are no such things as demigods."

"That is where you are wrong," he stated. "Demigods are real as are the gods. Now are there any questions?"

"Yeah, how does this relate to us?" asked Draco in the back corner, his voice was dripping in venom.

"Knowing the magic of other cultures will help you to better understand your magic. Now for our next lesson I would like a roll of parchment on the Greek gods," he said. "Could I see Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse after class. You are dismissed."

As the other students cleared out Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Clarisse made their way up to the front of the room. Mad-eye had a twinkle in his eye. And in that moment Annabeth knew that Moody knew the secret.

"Tonight, Dumbledore will be announcing that the Triwizard tournament will be run this year. Dumbledore has asked that you participate as your own group. So, with that in mind, would you make up a presentation for the opening night?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Thalia stated.

"When will the opening night be?" Annabeth asked.

"A week from now," Moody answered.

"Okay, thank you" Percy replied.

"See you next lesson," Nico said.

"Don't forget the homework," Moody called.

The demigods left the classroom and chose to have lunch. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia separated and sat at their house tables.

Draco, Pansy, Grabbe, and Goyle sat the Slytherin table. They saw Nico and Clarisse come over to take a seat. It was time to put the plan in action.

"Can we join you guys?" asked Nico, coming over to take a seat.

"Sure," Draco answered against his better judgement.

Clarisse joined them several seconds later. As the two visitors started to eat, they started to talk. Draco sat in silence for a little while just listening to the conversation; he would occasionally agree with something or chuckle at a joke that he either didn't get or didn't think was funny.

The bell rang for next period, and Draco stood up and left to go to Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

Across in the entrance hall the demigods met up to make plans for the afternoon. They decided that they should get some training in. Everyone got geared up and made their way across to the green slopes of Hogwarts. They decided to do a knock out competition. The first groups were Percy and Jake, Drew and Annabeth, Castor and Matthew, Nico and Travis, Katie and Clarisse, and Connor and Thalia.

Percy and Jake were first up to fight. The two went at it for several minutes, and as they fought, the more reckless Jake got. A few minutes later Percy announced Jake 'dead'. Annabeth over powered Drew in the first ten minutes, Castor won against Matthew. Matthew was not pleased. Nico was easily the better fighter, Clarisse used pure strength to overpower Katie and Thalia went all lighting on Connor, leaving him in a literal trail of smoke.

The second round was Castor and Nico, Annabeth and Thalia and Percy and Clarisse. Percy watched the first match in very critically. He tried to identify how both Castor and Nico fought. Nico was more skilled with the sword but Castor was more physically capable. But eventually Nico finished with his sword on Castors throat with the sword Castor had been using a good 5 feet away. The next fight was between Annabeth and Thalia. Both of them were amazing fighters. Annabeth would take stab and Thalia would react milliseconds before it happened. Both girls had cuts along the side of their arms. Eventually Annabeth over powered Thalia, Thalia got highly annoyed and almost fried Annabeth on the spot. Percy and Clarisse were up next. Percy was sure that if he didn't bear the curse of Achilles he would have been purple for a week. Even after Percy had lost riptide the fight continued. After another good 20 minutes Clarisse was announced 'dead'. She joined the other on hill.

The next fight that was drawn was Percy and Nico. Annabeth received the luck of the draw. Percy and Nico seemed to fight for hours; Nico would be so close and then Percy would answer. Eventually, Nico grew tired and announced himself 'dead'. Annabeth and Percy fought for a mere five minutes, before Annabeth over powered Percy. No one was surprised; Annabeth always had a plan, and she always fought with almost no emotion.

That night there was another feast. Percy tried pumpkin juice; he was surprised that it tasted really good. He drank almost enough to drown in.

"So… how was your first day?" Harry asked Percy and Annabeth.

"It was good," Percy answered. "Trelawney is an interesting character, and Mad-eye seems a little insane. What about you, Harry?"

"I agree with you on both parts," he replied. "Have you started the homework?"

"No, but it won't take long to do," Percy responded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked Percy.

"Sure, what is it?" Percy replied.

"Are you are demigod?" she questioned.

"Blamey Hermione! No need to be so forward," Ron stated between mouthfuls.

Percy was surprised at this question; he couldn't believe that she had figured it out. Percy past a glance at Annabeth, she shrugged.

"They'll find out eventually."

"Yes, I am." Percy answered.

"Son of Poseidon, right?" Hermione said.

"Yes, how did you figure it out?" Percy asked.

"Well first, there was the nicknames 'Seaweed Brain' and 'Kelp Head', and this morning you were talking about not being able to drown, and after that there was the way Moody looked at you when he said half-blood or demigod, and this afternoon I saw you guys all fighting with swords. I was the library doing my DADA homework, and then it clicked," she finished, running out of breath.

"Annabeth, is she your half-sister or something?" Percy asked.

"Of course not," Annabeth snapped.

Hermione was about to ask Annabeth something, but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"I hope your first day was pleasant," Dumbledore stated. "Now, this year, the ministry has decided that the Triwizard Tournament will run. I apologise to those of you who already know what the Triwizard tournament is, but for those that don't, the Triwizard Tournament is a magical competition that brings three schools together to participate. One person form each school has a companion that will compete in three tasks. These tasks are highly dangerous. Now, in light of the danger these tasks present, the ministry has decided to place an age restriction on all participates. All those who wish to put their name forward must be 17. This year there will be another school joining us. The Tournament will commerce in a week. Enjoy."

Throughout the whole speech, excitement was building. Percy thought he could have split it in half with Riptide. When Dumbledore announced the age restriction the school went up into an outbreak of outrage. Eventually, they calmed down and the feast finished. Everyone went up to their common rooms to rest up for another busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: YO! I'M QUEEN NEKOCHAN! …Just wanted to let ya know XD. You know, tammiey7 is shooting these chapters out like lightning. I get to edit it, like, every day!~ Though, sadly, I can't because I have my own stories to worry about TT^TT. Tragically, I have the horrible disease known only as "Writer's Block" right now. IT'S CLOGGING MY BRAIN! I NEED MEDICINE!~ Huh. I wonder if any of you reading this ever read any of my fics XD. I DID write a PJO story… actually, two, if you count crossovers. Bye-Byez!~ <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, how are you enjoying the story. I just want to say thankyou for all your support, especailly those who've commented, subscribed, favourited ect. Now there won't be any update for about a week. The reason why is not important. Don't forget the poll on my page.<br>Tammiey7**


	10. The Unforgivable Curses

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Unforgivable Curses **

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

KATIE

A salty breeze blew Katie's hair across her face. As she looked into the distance, she saw a majestic horse gallop across the beach and a bold eagle fly above it. Katie thought that seeing a horse and eagle on the beach was strange but she had seen a lot of strange things happen in her time. The animals began to shift into two men. One wore a pinstripe suit and the other wore sandals, shorts and a Hawaii shirt. Katie recognised the two men as Zeus and Poseidon. The air was calm but had an air of danger, lighting flashed on the horizon. A third man appeared on the horizon.

"Hello Brothers" The finial men said, Katie was positive that the character was Hades.

"Why did you bring us here?" Asked Zeus

"What, can't we just have a brotherly meeting every one in a while?" replied Hades

"No" Poseidon answered grumpily "Not when I have a palace to rebuild"

"Ok, ok, ok, I wanted to discuss our children" He replied

The dream began to crack and break up. As the dream collapsed Katie heard words like 'Voldemort' and 'Dumbledore' and 'Prophecy' and 'Death'. She sat up in her bed panting; she picked up the clock on the bedside table. It was still early by Hogwarts standards, but she decided to the common room any way. When she arrived there Thalia sat in the corner completing her defence against the dark arts homework. Katie quietly sat beside her and began to silently work. Katie wrote about her mother, Demeter. She finished the work quickly, Thalia finished soon after. The two girls sat in slience for several moments before they decided to head to the great hall for some breakfast.

During breakfast Thalia, Drew and Katie sat in silence listening to the bubbling conversation of Cho, Luna and Padma. At some point Katie checked her timetable. She was pleased that she had Herbology, Care of magical creatures (although she didn't know what that meant, she assumed that it would be better than English), followed by another double of Defence against the dark arts. When they had finished their breakfast they left the great hall to go down to the green houses.

Across the great hall sat Percy, Annabeth, Jake, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table laughing and joking. Hermione had her head absorbed in her four rolls of parchment refining the details of her defence against the arts homework. She kept asking Annabeth questions about the gods. After the answer she would quickly scrawl something down on the parchment. The group was soon joined by Travis and Connor; when they sat down they started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Hermione snapped "I'm trying to finish this"

"I don't know Connor" Travis replied

"Nor do I Travis" Connor answered back, this left Hermione fuming.

"Seriously guys" Annabeth said "I don't think Hermione is in a joking mood"

"You'll find out later" They replied together, Percy rolled his eyes at the comment. It was just like the twins to do something like that. The thought of Connor and Travis pulling something put Percy slightly on edge. But he still continued to eat his breakfast. Once everyone was finished Hermione left to collect something from the common room whilst the others raced off to Herbology.

The Gryffindor half bloods eventually found there way to the greenhouses for Herbology. Outside green house two they meet up with all the other Half bloods. It turned out that Herbology was about magical plants. Everyone thought it was funny when Katie got over excited about Herbology. After a five minute wait Professor Sprout appeared around the corner carrying a large box of small slug like plants. Everyone filed inside the green house. Percy noticed that the Stroll brothers were hanging to the back of the group. The start of lesson went very well. The class was removing the pus from some plant called a Bubotuber. About half way through the lesson, however, all Hades broke loss. It all started with several Bubotuber spilling onto the floor and exploding across the room. That was bad enough, but when a second explosion filled the room with the stink of smelly gym socks and off meat the class lost it. Students ran around like chickens that had lost their heads and several students were trying anything they could think of to remove the pus from their skin. Professor Sprout screech at the top of her lungs and marched everyone out of the room, she sent Katie, Jake, Neville, Justine and several other students to the hospital wing. She gave the Stroll brothers a week worth of detention. The Stroll brothers couldn't have cared less.

After a much needed trip to wash the stench off their clothes the remaining demigods made there way down to the small hut on the corner of the forbidden forest. The giant man that had taken them across the lake stood outside the door with a large black dog. Behind him were several wooden boxes. When the lesson started many of the students had lost interest in the small creatures that inhabited the boxes. The demigods ended up chasing each other around the boxes. They had all lost it, they struggled standing over the boxes nursing Blast ended Skrewts. Annabeth found it intresting that one creature could bite, sting and burn you at the same time. Once the lunch bell rang everyone was relieved and glad.

A sense of excitement was felt among the demigods that afternoon. They were all looking forward to defence against the dark arts. Many of the students still found Moody intimidating as they entered the classroom.

The class sat in a similar configuration to yesterday.

"Good Afternoon Class" Moody barked "Today I have decided that we will focus on curses. Your last teacher has informed me that you completed magical creatures last year. Now, does anyone know how many unforgivable curses there are?"

The room was suddenly filled with tension; nervousness seemed to be felt by everyone. On the desk opposite to Percy and Annabeth Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger" He responded pointing to her

"Three sir… but" She answered

"But the ministry doesn't want you learning about them" Moody stated forcibly "I know. I think that you need to know them, regardless of the ministry. Can anyone name one?"

This time several students raised there hands slowly. Percy wasn't surprised to see Annabeth raise her hand.

"Yes Mr Weasley" Mad eye said pointing at Ron

"My dad told me about one; the Imperious curse, sir." Ron replied nervously

"Very good, Mr Weasley. And your father would know all about that one, it gave the ministry same grief some years back" He stated. 'Mad-Eye' moved back up to the desk at front of the classroom. He took a large spider out a jar, Percy felt Annabeth recoil beside him. "Imperio" He announced, wand pointed at the spider.

The spider began to fly around the room; it was under the complete control Moody. He forced it to fly across the room. It landed on several people including Ron, (who looked like he was about to up chuck) and Draco. The room exploded into hysterical laughter when Draco became a ghostly white colour. But the part the made Percy became red was when the spider came into a meter of Annabeth and she bolted to the back of the room in panic. The spider returned to Moody's hand. It collapsed in a heap on the desk.

'CONSTANT VILLANCE" Moody Barked, the room jumped in there skins. Several demigods snapped there hands up and scanned the room in great detail, trying to find the source of noise. Percy's hand had subconsciously moved to his pocket where riptide sat.

"Any one else know a curse?"

Again several people slowly raised there hands. Hermione was surprised to see Neville raise his hand; he never offered any information except in Herbology.

"Yes Mr Longbottom" Moody said

"The curciatus curse" Neville muttered quietly

"Yes, yes, yes" Moody replied, he removed a second spider from the jar. He called Neville up to the table. "Curcio" he announced. The spider began to twist; a squealing noise came from the creature. Percy was having difficultly watching. The way spider was moving reminded Percy of his swim in the River Styx. Neville's face turned and twisted. His eyes held the memories of distant pain. This held for several minutes.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Hermione screeched at Moody. Moody looked up and a paled Neville collapsed into his chair at the back of the room.

"Ms Granger maybe you would like to share the last curse with the class" He said to her, his voice was dangerous

She shook her head

"Avada Kedavora" He said pointing his wand at the finial spider "The killing curse. Only one person has been known to survive it and he is sitting in this room."

The room was completely still, as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Some clicked for Percy, someone had tried to kill Harry but he survived. That was why he was famous. The bell rang distantly. The class left the room slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, you make me feel like dancing, I'm so so so happy this chapter is up. I would love to know what you think. I feel like giving up all a challenge. Can you guess my favourite number? <strong>

**1. any number with only ones in it is an ****irrelevant**** number**

**2. All numbers that are multiples of 2, 3 and 5 are positive numbers**

**3. The number is between 1-20**

**4. And the number is the second in the series.**

**Thankyou to everyone who followed, subscribed, favourited, commented ect. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
>Tammiey7 <strong>


	11. The Not so Secret Secret

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Not So Secret Secret **

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The rest of the week past quickly, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Clarisse had created a presentation for the Triwizard Tournament. The group had been told that they would be the last go.

On the night of the presentation the Hogwarts students gathered in the two groups either side of the hall. One group consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Travis and Connor. The second group consisted of Thalia, Katie, Matthew, Castor, Jake and Drew. If all went to plan the other guests and students would believe them. Outside the room the demigods could hear squealing and the excitement was building up dramatically.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could barely contain their excitement. After a ship appeared in the lake and peagus drawn carriage flew across the ground, the Hogwarts students went inside the great hall. From inside the room Percy's group could hear people moving across the room. Loud bangs resonated from the hall, and then they heard the cue. The two groups formed the lines and entered the hall. Percy felt his heart pump as he placed the celestial bronze helmet on his head. Matthew began to sing all the classic camp songs; his voice filled the space. The group proceeded down the tables, they drew there weapons as they proceeded. Katie caused several ivy vines to grow along the tables. They formed there triangle. Percy struggled to see the reaction of the other students through the heavy helmet. At the point of the triangle Thalia removed her helmet, she held out her spear. It crackled and lit up with electricity.

"We are from Camp Half Blood, it is a training camp for demigods" Thalia said to the still hall. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky" On cue the air filled with the scent of electricity and lightning flashed across the sky. She moved away to the side of the hall. Next up was Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, king of the Underworld" Nico called, he lifted his hand and the room filled with the smell of death. Four wizards came out of the floor. There were several 'ohs' and 'ahs' as the four founders of Hogwarts came across the room. The amazed noises stopped as people realised who they were. The sounds became ones of outrage and fear. Nico dropped his hands and the founders disappeared. He moved his hands down and walked to the side of the hall opposite Thalia. It was Percy's turn now. He removed his helmet, he removed riptide from his pocket and uncapped it.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, lord of the seas" Percy called to the hall. He lifted his hand and felt the similar pull in his stomach as the water from the lake rushed up to the great hall. He realised the water and it raced back to the lake. He joined Thalia across the room. Next up was Clarisse. She removed her helmet and smiled with her classic smile. Clarisse pulled her spear out and through it towards the other end of the hall.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war" She yelled. Clarisse moved to the same side of the hall as Nico. Annabeth was up next. She pulled of her helmet and replaced it with her yanks cap. She walked to the centre of the hall, before removing the cap

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, the goddess of knowledge and wisdom" Annabeth called to the amazed hall. She placed the cap back on her head before joining Percy. Connor and Travis were ready.

"Travis Stroll" Travis said, floating up on the winged converse on his feet,

"Connor Stroll" Connor called, floating up beside his brother

"Sons of Hermes" They said together "God of thieves, commerce, athletics and anything that uses a road. The messenger of the gods."

They returned to the ground and joined the two lines either side of the hall. Katie walked over to the center of the room. She smiled calmly

"Katie Gardener" She spoke in a quiet voice, as vines continued to climb the walls "Daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest"

She walked over Nico's side of the hall. Next was Drew, she smiled sweetly. "Drew Willams" She said to the hall, every single person in the hall had her complete attention "Daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love" She skipped over to Thalia's side of the hall.

By this time there were only three demigods left to do there presentation.

Matthew walked over and drew his bow and arrow. He aimed and fired. The arrow hit the target right in the centre.

"Matthew East" He stated "Son of Apollo, the god of music, poetry, art, archery and the sun"

He moved towards Thalia's side of the hall.

Jake was up now. He removed his tools from his pocket along with some metal. He began to tinker with it, before too long he had made a small mechanical bird. He placed it on the ground and it began to waddle around the front of the hall.

"Jake Mason" He called to the hall "Son of Hephaestus, god of the forges"  
>He went over to Nico's side of the hall.<p>

Castor remained in the centre of the space. He simply started to hum and the ivy from early became full of plump purple grapes.

"Castor Black" He said "Son of Dionysus, god of wine and partying" Castor joined the others on the side of the great hall. Everyone walked back up to the back of the hall as Percy and Thalia took to the centre of the room. They began to fight. They made it dramatic, Percy eventually announced Thalia 'dead'.

The students of Hogwarts were at a loss for words. They were amazed at the power of the guests. Harry was surprised at the power of Percy, Nico and Thalia. He had seen them as powerful, but never did he imagine the power they actually possessed. He wondered which one was more powerful. Draco and Pansy finally had the information that they needed for their plan to succeed. Draco was going to have to break up Nico, Percy and Thalia. If he achieved that then the Half bloods would be gone by Christmas.

After the presentation the feast began.

* * *

><p><strong>So...the secret is finally out. How will everyone respond. I don't know. Thankyou to everyone who is following this story. I can't believe how much people seem to enjoy it. Don't forget the poll, it will up for no longer than a week. Next Chapter I will reveal my favourite number. I guess you can't wait for that.<br>Tammiey7**


	12. The Triwizard Tournament

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Triwizard Tournament**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Four different schools sat in the great hall at Hogwarts, one of course being Hogwarts. Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table, there heavy French accents made it difficult for many of the Hogwarts students to understand what they were saying. Thalia enjoyed sitting listening to the bubbling of the Beauxbaton students. As she listened she noticed a girl who stood out form the other students. She reminded Thalia of a monster, you know the sort that will appear beautiful until your were dead. In the hype she enjoyed being able to escape the Lime light for a while. Normally she was expected to be a leader, a warrior and a good fighter, (Even though she was most of those things), but now she could sit on the sideline and watch others be forced into the spotlight. Over the past couple weeks Thalia had gotten used to the idea of being able to sit back and watch from the sidelines.

Meanwhile the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherin students were lapping up the fame and fortune of the Durmstrang students. Draco was particularly enjoying the company of Victor Krum. Beside Draco sat Nico, he was experiencing the usual reaction he always got when ever someone found out that he was a son of Hades. People ignored him, or avoided him. In actual fact the few people he got on with were either not alive or other children of the 'big three'. And even than they never could fully understand the position he was in.

Percy was enjoying the feast that evening; he had even started to enjoy the pumpkin juice. As the evening progressed Percy was asked by several people about what it was like to be a demigod. He tried to sugar coat the reality of being a demigod, but the truth was that Percy couldn't lie. He told everyone about the adventures he had, had and how fun they wore. He often wouldn't mention the death he had encountered. Annabeth stayed quiet beside Percy. She knew the pain he felt and couldn't bring herself to tell the full truth, because it hurt.

Beside Percy sat Harry. Harry sat silently listening to the conversation occurring around him. As Harry took I the story, he began to realise that the adventures Percy spoke of weren't all that he made them seem. Percy had seen much death and lost a lot. The more Percy talked the more Harry began to understand the pressure Percy felt.

A loud tapping filled the hall. Dumbledore stood at the front of the podium. He looked regal in his sky blue robes. When Percy looked up at the stage he noticed that there were four chairs that didn't usually exist on the staff table. One was occupied by Madam Maxime, (the headmistress of Beauxbatons), one was occupied by professor Karkaroff, (the headmaster of Durmstrang, but the other two remained empty.

"Good Evening students, staff and perhaps most importantly guests" He called to the hall, he held everyone's attention. "Now, as you all know this year we will run the Triwizard Tournament, and as you all now know this year we have introduced another school. Camp Half Blood: a training camp for young demigods. Tonight we also have ministry representatives here to oversee the official proceedings. Please give a Hogwarts welcome to Mr Ludo Bagman head of the department of magic games and sport, and Mr Bartemius Crouch, head for the department of International magical co-operation"

With this two wizards came out from one of the side doors in the hall. Mr Ludo Bagman, was fit and lean, he received a massive applause, (Harry assumed it was because of the fame he had acquired during his beater days). Mr Bartemius Crouch however did not receive such a warm welcome.

"Now it's time to bring in the Goblet of Fire" Dumbledore yelled excitedly to the hall. As this was announcement was made Flitch shuffled along the hall, he was pushing a large wooden crate along the length of the hall. He eventually reached the stage. Dumbledore waved his wand and the crate began to melt away, a large glowing torch was perched on the bottom crate.

"The goblet of fire. A magical goblet will draw four names at the Halloween feast, they will become the champion of there school. These four champions will have to face three highly dangerous and deadly tasks. The winner will earn fame and glory. Be warned though if you became a champion there is no turning back. For younger students to avoid temptation an age line will be placed around the goblet of fire to prevent all students underage from entering the competition. All students must write there name and school on a slip of parchment. The Triwizard tournament has officially begun." Dumbledore called to the hall. "Good night, students"

Everyone in the hall slowly started to move and leave the hall. All the demigods were excited to be able to place their names in the goblet, and to mark the occasion they decided to have a Capture the Flag game tomorrow night. They planned to invite their hosts to join. Nico was disappointed to discover that he would not be old enough to enter the competition, even though technically he was older than any other of the demigods were. Seriously he was born during the Second World War. But fortunately he was not the only one; Jake and Matthew weren't going to be of age either.

"Annabeth, what is your plan to be chosen?" Percy asked as they followed other Gryffindors to the common room.

"Athena always has a plan." She answered simply

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what... this is chapter is done. I Hope you liked it! Thankyou to those people who favourite, subscribed, followed and commented. Next chapter the poll will close and I will reveal my favourite number. I love you guys so much.<br>Tammiey7 **


	13. The Rich, The Rude and The Ruthless

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The rich, the rude and the ruthless **

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

As was usual for the demigods they woke up early in the morning. They decided it would be an appropriate time to go down to the entrance hall to enter their names in the goblet of fire. Percy went first. Nervousness filled the space as he walked towards the glowing blue ring around the goblet. When he stepped over the line, he expected something to happen, but it never did. He placed the slip of parchment in the goblet of fire.

The process was followed by Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Castor, and Drew. Now all the demigods could do was wait until the Halloween feast.

The demigods still had time before breakfast, they decided to go find the head of there houses and organise the game of capture the flag for that night after the selection feast tonight. The group split up into houses, the Slytherins went of to find Professor Snape, the Ravenclaws went off to find Professor Flitwick, the Hufflepuffs were of to find Professor Sprout and the Gryffindors went of to see Professor McGonagall.

Percy, Jake, Travis and Connor wondered through the castle, following Annabeth. They eventually found Professor McGonagalls office. Annabeth lightly tapped the door.

"Come in" Called Professor McGonagall from inside the room.

The demigods pushed the door open and found McGonagall sitting at her desk writing.

"Excuse me Professor," Annabeth said politely

"Yes Ms Chase" She replied

"May we please have permission to run a capture the flag game a mid night tonight?" Annabeth asked

"Why so late?" Professor McGonagall asked

"It is a camp tradition, especially after significant events" She answered, Percy gave her a look, she shrugged it off and continued to try and convince Professor McGonagall to allow them to have a game  
>"And Ms Chase who do you wish to involve?" McGonagall questioned<p>

"All the demigods and our hosts, if they wish to of course" Annabeth answered

"I suppose you may…" McGonagall replied "Under the condition, all the other students get permission from their head of house. And of course you will have to ask Dumbledore"  
>"Thankyou Professor" Annabeth finished; we turned to left the room. Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth had just lied, it wasn't like her. But she was smart and very good at getting what she wanted.<p>

Across the school the Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw students were having similar luck to the Gryiffindors. The slytherins were, however, were not going so well.

Nico and Clarisse made their way through the dungeons to where Snape's office was located. Nico knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in" Snape called from inside the office, Nico and Clarisse entered the room.

"Excuse me sir?" Nico asked cautiously

"What is it Mr Di Angelo and Ms La Rue? I don't appreciate you coming to visit me before breakfast" Snape snapped

"Sir, may Clarisse, and I be allowed to participate in a capture the flag game this evening. Draco and Pansy will of course be invited." Nico said sweetly, Clarisse couldn't believe Nico. She had never believed how good he could manipulate people. Snape suddenly looked up at Nico.

'STOP THAT NOW!" He screeched, Clarisse gave Nico a knowing look.

"Please Sir" Clarisse asked. Nico was amazed; he had never heard Clarisse say 'please' before.

"Fine, as long as it will get you out of my office" Snape replied

"Thank you" Nico said, quickly leaving the room.

As Nico and Clarisse climbed the stairs to breakfast, they saw one of the strangest things yet. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood facing Draco and his goons. The two half bloods quickly melted into the surrounding crowd. Nico and Clarisse weren't surprised to see Draco tormenting Ron with a news clip from the Daily Prophet. Harry had just turned to leave, when Draco pulled out his wand. But before anything happened Moody had appeared and pulled his wand out. With a flick of his wrist Moody turned Draco into a small with ferret. The ferret bounced and rolled around the hall. Each time Draco hit the floor, Moody would yell another word. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the other demigods were enjoying seeing Draco bounce around the entrance hall as a ferret.

"Alistair" Yelled Professor McGonagall "You do not turn students into ferrets as punishment"  
>Moody looked up and dropped his wand. Draco turned back into himself and ran back towards the dungeons. As he left Draco was calling insults and threats at Moody<br>"Come with me now!" McGonagall called at Moody "Sho,"

Everyone cleared the entrance hall. The demigods made their way to their tables to eat some breakfast. Percy looked at his timetable. He had a free first thing this morning, than he had transfiguration followed by Charms and to finish the day he had divination.

Percy used his free that morning to use the library to complete some of the homework that he hadn't yet done. He sat in the library for some time before he lost it. He used the rest of the time to train outside in the grounds. Transfiguration was up next. Percy was not very good at Transfiguration. If the class was turning a toothpick into a pin the toothpick would became sharp but wouldn't be metal, or it would turn sliver but nothing else. When Professor McGonagall had first asked about the wand she was shock to discover that the core of his wand was mermaid scales. According to McGonagall mermaid scales was one of the most difficult cores to work with, it was also one of the most powerful. McGonagall had told Percy that there had only been six wands created with mermaid scale cores but all of wizards that owned them had either died or gone completely crazy. A famous rumour that had been told was that only those blessed with the gift of the sea would be able to fully use the wand. Percy was not surprised by this.

Percy found charms only a little better, in charms he didn't make a complete fool of himself. He could at least do basic charms. But just like McGonagall, Professor Flitwick was amazed at his wand and its core.

The most exciting thing for Percy that day was divination. He and Annabeth had taken there usual seat in the dimly lit room. The lesson had started out normally; Percy was just about to be told about how he was going die on a cruise ship when something unusual happened. A green smoke started to swirl around Trelawney, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a voice come from somewhere inside her;

_A monster of fire the ocean must face;_

_They ought to be the saving grace_

_Water is neither friend nor foe_

_As the deep sea diving brings one below_

_A maze of lies the chosen must navigate_

_To prevent death at the holy gates_

_Just as the mother plays her final ace;_

_The fate will decide the hearts true place_

The green smoke faded from around Trelawney, she eyes returned to normal. Matthew appeared beside Percy.

"I think I know who our camp half-blood champion is going to be." He said

"And who might that be?" Percy asked Annabeth under his breath

"You're such a seaweed brain seaweed brain" She said "You'll figure it out later."

"And by the way, I think it was a message from my father" Matthew added before returning back to his desk.

"I got that much" Percy called across the room, this caught several peoples attention. Percy shrugged them and continued to work on his divination charts.

The day continued to power on, and eventually day turned into night. The demigods got changed into their celestial bronze armour and made there way down to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou to all the poeple of the world who have red this story. Even thoses who commented, subscribed and favourited. Now I would offically like to annocuns that my favourite number is 13. <strong>

**1. any number with only ones in it is an ****irrelevant**** number (1, 11, 111 ect)**

**2. All numbers that are multiples of 2, 3 and 5 are positive numbers (2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10 ,12 ,14 ,15 ,16 , 18, 20)**

**3. The number is between 1-20 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 10)**

**4. And the number is the second in the series. (7, 13, 17, 19)**

**And such the number is 13. BTW the poll is offically closed. The results will be released next chapter. I would also like to say that don't be alarmed if you realise that the updates aren't as regular as they currently are. Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think.  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	14. The Goblet and the Champions

s**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Goblet and the Champions **

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<br>When the demigods arrived in the great hall they were amazed at the decorations that floated above their heads. The Halloween theme décor gave the hall a mysterious feel. In the corner of the room sat a large fire place, the flame burnt brightly. The feast began as most feasts at Hogwarts did; Dumbledore said a few words and the food magically appeared on the plates. This still left many of the guests in wonder. Once the food was finished and cleared Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, the most exciting part of the night is here" He yelled to the silent hall "The selection of the Champions."  
>And with this the goblet of fire began to crackle and pop. The flame that was usually blue became a bright red colour. Suddenly a large gust of wind filled the hall and all the candles had been extinguished.<p>

"And the first champion is…" The flame began to grow and elongate. A single piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand

"Viktor Krum from Durmstrang" With this the hall erupted into a mass of sound; people were cheering and clapping as a large male with thick eyebrows walked up to collect the slip of paper. He was quickly ushered into a room leading off from the great hall.

As soon as the silence entered the hall again the goblet began to spit and crackle. The flame erupted and out of it came another piece of burnt parchment.

"And the Beaxaubatons champion is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore announced, the hall again erupted into a large amount of sound. The hype was amazing; Percy could have sworn that he saw two girls from Beaxaubatons crying. He assumed that it was because they hadn't been selected as the champion. She quickly made her way up to the front and into the room beside the goblet. Dumbledore waited until the noise settled the goblet again began to fire up. A Piece of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand.

"And the third champion for the day is… Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts"

This time the hall erupted into a deafening roar. Students began to chant 'Diggory, Diggory, Diggory'. Cedric climbed up from his seat and walked up to the front to collect the parchment, he also joined the others in the room.

"Ready to find out whom our champion is Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked Percy

"Yep" Percy replied

"Don't forget the bet Annabeth" The twins called from across the table

"Don't worry" She sneered. Annabeth surprised Percy, she must be with out a doubt serious who was going to be the Camp Half Blood Champion.

The goblet again began to shoot out red sparks and crackle.

"Last but not least the Camp Half Blood Champion is Percus Jackson" Dumbledore announced

Percy was surprised but something in the back of this mind connected the dots. He stood up and walked towards Dumbledore. The noise around him was piercing, Percy took the small piece of parchment with his name on it. He moved into the room with the other champions. Each of the champions stood around the open fire place. From inside the room the champions could hear nothing of the events proceeding outside the room.

"Hi Percy" Cedric said, "So, how does it feel to be a champion?"

"Fine, I guess" Percy answered; he could tell that Cedric was trying to make conversation and fill the silence. But soon Harry entered the room, he was quickly followed by Dumbledore, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, Snape, McGonagall, Bagman and Crouch.

For several moments the sounds of argument filled the room. Percy stood at the back of the room trying to say out trouble. It didn't concern Percy that Harry was also going to have to compete in the tournament. It was always more fun with more people. Anyway Percy didn't need the fame or the fortune; he liked the idea of remaining an unknown face.

"I don't have a problem with it." Percy said simply, everyone seemed to listen

"There is nothing we can do now anyway" Ludo Bagman said "The game will just have to commence"

After a brief the group left the room to join the other students in the Hall. For the remaindered of the night the demigods planned their game of Capture the Flag. So far all the wizards but Draco and Pansy had decided to join in the fun.

* * *

><p>At the end of the feast the demigods went up to get ready for the capture the flag. Everyone meet in the great hall at half past eleven. The castle was almost empty except for several ghosts. Percy, Annabeth, Jake, Travis, Connor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George made their way through the corridors to the great hall.<p>

"Do we have to wear this?" Questioned Ron

"Yep," Travis replied

"If you don't you might end up with a sword through your heart" Percy added

The Stroll brothers started to laugh

"Hey, dude do you remember that time when Percy…" Connor chuckled

"Yeah, and then he started to chase after us" Travis added

"Not funny guys" Percy yelled "I could have died"

"Yeah, but you didn't seaweed brain" Annabeth defended

"But if I was like any other Half Blood I would have" Percy retaliated

"But again you didn't" Jake said from behind the group

"Wait… Percy why didn't you die?" Hermione asked

"I swan in the River Styx" Percy replied "I'm almost invaluable, except for my Achilles Heal"

"And where is that Percy?" Asked Fred

"I don't think I should tell you" Percy answered "And besides we are here now"

Percy was right of course, the group stood outside the great hall. Dumbledore and all the participates of the game were there.

"Good Evening All" Dumbledore said "Before we go outside and begin we have some business to attend to. Now because we have no official teams I have made some. The red team is; Castor Black, Annabeth Chase, Connor and Travis Stroll, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Flit-Fletcher, Matthew East, Percy Jackson, and Ron Weasley. The Blue Team is; Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Clarisse La Rue, Draco Malfoy, Drew Williams, Jake Mason, Katie Gardiner, Luna Lovegood, Nico Di Angelo, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, and Thalia Grace. Now the team captains are Draco Malfoy, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Harry Potter. Now for the rules; the boundaries are between Hagrids Hut, the lake and the castle and the river that run through the forest. The flag must be placed somewhere where it clearly can be seen. Only two people can guard the flag. There is to be no maiming or killing, and spells fourth grade and lower may be used. Red sparks must be sent up when the game is over. The game will officially start in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is up yeah. And guess who the Half Blood Chamion is. Thankyou to all those who have supported this story especially those who have favourited, commented, subscried and altered. I really thank. I want to say a special thankyou to <strong>NiniC, **she has commented on almost every chapter. PS If you have any REALISTIC pairings for the Yule Ball I would love to hear them. I would rather you PM. I think that is it. Thankyou so so so much.  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	15. We Capture the Flag

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**We Capture the Flag**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

**Red Team**

The red team had decided to place the flag at the top of a small hill in the forest on the boarder of the Lake. The team had chosen to split into different groups; the plan was to have a even numbers of wizards and demigod. The plan was for the first group, (which consisted of Castor, the Weasley twins, the Stroll brothers and Justin) to distract the other team whilst the second group, (consisting of Hermione, Annabeth, Ron and Matthew) scouted for the flag. Harry and Percy's job was to defend the flag. Although no one but Annabeth and Hermione knew the full plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Team<strong>

The Blue team had gone for the more direct approach. They had put several of the stronger players on the front line (Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Cedric, Drew, Cho and Katie), while a much smaller number, (Padma, and Jake) defended the flag. The plan was to play it by ear. The blue team placed their flag in the vegetable garden.

* * *

><p><strong>The Game<strong>

A couch horn blared across the grounds of Hogwarts, the teams started to move through the forest.

"Harry, Percy go back" Annabeth called from nowhere, with that the two boys set off into the forest. They waited for quiet some time before anything happened.

"So, Harry how are you going over there?" Percy asked

"Fine, how do you not loss interest on defence?" Harry answered

"Easy, we want for something to happen."

"And, went will that happen?"

"Soon if Clarisse has her way" Percy responded, as he did as if on queue the first wave of people came to attack.

A soon as they crossed a 200 meter radius Percy began to fight. He noticed that there were mostly wizards. Percy decided that it might be time to try his 'special' wand in combat.

Red and Blue coloured light flew across the space. Percy was almost unstoppable. He was astounded by his ability to fight; he cast spells with such ease, yet in the classroom, (especially Transfiguration and charms he would fail. Eventually almost everyone in the first group was either 'dead' or captive. Soon another group of fighters including Clarisse, Thalia, and Nico appeared from the distance. Harry found it difficult to keep up with the action. He would cast the occasional spell, but the effects would only last a few seconds or cause the weapons to shift slightly. He decided that the best approach would be to use other objects to distract them. Harry could see Percy still fighting. Harry guessed that they would be able to fight each other for quite some time; he remained out of the action and kept an eye on the flag.

Across the grounds the red team seemed to be having a little more luck with the game. The scouting group had found the flag, they were currently waiting for the distraction to happen. Few members of the blue team had fallen for the red team's devastation, and those that had were now fighting at the base of the Lake. Hermione had just caused the second distraction; Padma ran towards Hermione and followed her. And with just Jake standing at the flag Annabeth took the moment to strike. She wiped on her cap and ran to collect the flag. As soon as she touched the flag she sprinted to her own teams' territory. She was almost caught several times but eventually made it back. She made it back just in time to see Percy crash a massive wave of water across the opening. She removed the hat and placed it in the grass. Hermione removed her wand and sent bright sparks up into the air. There was a loud cry from the red team.

Thalia, Nico and Clarisse stood over the other side of the clearing; there faces didn't reveal much to what they were thinking. Percy could tell however that none of the blue team was happy. Draco and Pansy, however, had learnt a lot from the game. They knew how to remove the half bloods from the picture; start a war between Percy, Thalia, and Nico. They seemed to be the most powerful and the leaders of the group. But the question was how Malfoy and Pansy were going to achieve this. Pansy scanned through her brain, but when she did her ears rang, her head pounded and her eyes drooped.

The two teams collected the flags and made their way back up to the castle. Dumbledore stood in the entrance hall. By this time it was well after midnight.

"Congratulations all. I hoped you enjoyed your game" He greeted, "You will be notified of when the next game will take place. If I could see all the demigods before you go to bed. You are excused"

All the wizards made there way to there common rooms. All the half bloods remained in the entrance hall for quiet some time, whilst Dumbledore stood staring into the distance.

"Professor?" Asked Annabeth cautiously

"Oh, sorry Yes" He added "After some discussion, I have decided that it would be in the best interest for you to use the fire at the back of the hall as a food sacrifice. It will be open for any one of you to use. Now off to bed"

"Told you I would sort it out" Annabeth muttered to Percy

"I never doubted you wise girl." He responded

Many of the campers felt relived to hear that. They felt saver knowing that there parents were more aware of them. Every one walked towards there common room. Percy signed, the halls were almost empty and pitch black except for the occasional touch or ghost. When he arrived at the common room it was well past one o'clock. Percy walked into the common, only one person sat in the room and they had fellen a sleep in a book.  
>"Good night" Percy called to Annabeth as he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory.<p>

Percy changed and climbed into his bed; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello boys, and girls. Thankyou for reading this chapter, I know it's been a while since the last up date. So I think some thankyou's and requests.<br>First request is that if you see a typo of any kind, please do tell me; I want to improve my story. This leads me to my second request; please tell me any ideas you have for the yule ball pairings, I all ready recived one.  
>Now moving on to my thankyou<br>1. to those who have subsribed  
>2. to those who followed<br>3. to those who commented  
>4. and those who favourited<br>I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I promise to TRY and update soon!  
>Tammiey7<strong>


	16. Percy Dreams of the Lake, Harry is Hated

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Percy Dreams of the Lake, Harry is Hated**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>  
><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy had no idea where he was, but in the distance he could see a large house. Several teen aged boys stood on the footpath looking up at the house. The house looked old and unkempt, ivy hang around the doors and windows. On the upper floors several windows were smashed. Percy's attention, however, was on the small window. A dim light flickered from it. Percy walked to the house and entered through the open kitchen door, he walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs a door was propped open. Percy walked up to the door and looked inside the room.

The room was small and a snake sat at the base of a large arm chair.

"I warned you" Spat a male distantly "I told you that you're plan will not success if you get the others involved"

"No, I won't. I will kill the boy and let it be done. If the others get involved then they will die also" Another man hissed in reply, his voice was dark and menacing.

"But if, you get them involved and 'they' find out who knows what will happen." answered the first man

"That is not my concern" Hissed the second man "Anyway…'they' won't be able to get involved"

"Yes, but…" The first man replied

"I'm done with this now" The second man answered again

The dream twisted and morphed. Percy sat up in his bed; he looked distantly trying to figure out what the dream had meant. He, however, continued drawing up blanks. He climbed out of the bed and put some shoes on. He knew it was still early, he doubted anyone would be a round the castle. It was the prefect opportunity to go down to the lake and clear his head. He walked silently through the castle.

Percy couldn't stop thinking about the dream, and if he wasn't thinking about that he was trying to process everything that had happened; everything from the capture the flag game, to the arrival at Hogwarts, even him becoming a champion. He continued to mindlessly walk. He eventually made his way across to the Lake.

He kicked his shoes off his feet and dived head first into the water. He felt the power surge through his body, he felt his mind became to calm. He could have stayed in the water all day enjoying the world away from everything; he saw something shimmering in the distance. Percy swan towards it. The figure was female, her hair floated through the water

"Lord Percus, I came bearing a message" She said, her voice sounded like a bell, she smiled and lifted her hand from beside her. A small pendent dangled from a gold chain. Percy held out his hand. The pendent was a small carving of a trident made of blue crystal. Percy took it in his hand and it began to glow.

"Thank you" Percy said

"It's a charm, from Lord Poseidon; he said that you will know what it does when you need it most." The women replied "And to beware of the darkness"

Percy was very confused by now, but he had faced similar situations like this before. He knew that he would figure out eventually, (and most likely with help from Annabeth).

"Um, thanks. I'll remember that." Percy answered

"Goodbye, son of the sea." The figure faded before Percy, he still held the small pendent in his hand. He surfaced and returned to the shore. He tied up his shoes and began to walk back towards the castle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry and Hermione walking together.

Percy sighed, he knew about Ron and Harry's disagreement last night. He hadn't put much thought into through, he had a feeling the whole situation would blow over in a couple of day. Despite this, however, Percy found himself walking towards the two people sitting at the edge of the Lake.

Percy quietly sat beside Harry and Hermione, from the sounds of it they were talking about sending a letter to a man named Sirius.

"Morning, Harry and Hermione" Percy said, "How are you this morning?"  
>"I'm well thank you Percy" Hermione answered<p>

"Fine" Harry said,

"How are you Percy?" Hermione asked

"I'm okay" Percy answered truthfully

Percy heard something buzz in Hermione's pocket. She removed a glowing crystal ball from her pocket. She sighed,

"I've got to go" She said "I'll talk to later"

Hermione ran off towards the castle leaving the two boys behind. They sat in silence for a while.

"You'll be okay Harry" Percy said

"Really?" Harry answered, "It doesn't seem like it. I wish I could hide away from all the people."

"It will get better" Percy responded "I know how you feel"

"How do I feel Percy?" Harry asked "I'm tired of people only seeing me for the fame. Ron is acting like a complete twat and is not talking to me, half of the school hates me and the other half are amazed. I didn't even do anything"

Harry stopped for a second; his brain seemed to be catching up to his mouth. He looked down at his shoes.

"Look Harry, I know it might seem like a lot now, but it will settle soon" Percy told Harry

"I'm not so sure" Harry replied "I've got to go find Hermione. She said she would help me with some Homework. Cya Percy"

Harry stood up and left Percy sitting on the edge of the lake. He too stood up and left to head towards the castle.

* * *

><p>The start of the day was the usual. Wands were waved, books were opened, quills scratched and Harry sat beside Hermione in the corner of the classrooms. Percy had noticed that everyone seemed to hate Harry now. Percy wasn't sure how he could help. Since coming to Hogwarts Percy had noticed that there was very strong rivalry between the houses; particularly the two more influential houses, (Gryffindor and Slytherin) and it seemed that one of those houses always won the majority of people. It actually reminded Percy a lot of the relationship his Uncle's shared. One would always win, but when the other did all Hade's broke lose. Although, Percy had noticed that his fellow half bloods hadn't been as influenced by what their houses thought, Percy and Nico still hung out and got on as they usually did, Annabeth and Clarisse were still as close as a daughter of Athena and a daughter of Ares could be.<p>

Percy and Annabeth stopped outside the potions room. It was the second time they had, had potions, but it was the first time they had meant Professor Snape. Annabeth could have sworn she heard Drew behind her whisper about his 'greasy black mop of snakes'. Annabeth wasn't surprised when Katie commented on the hooked nose.

The lesson started with Harry and Ron both receiving detention. To be honest Annabeth was disappointed with Snape. She had believed that all teachers should give all students a far go. This, however, was not the case. The Slytherin's lived in Snape's pocket. Mafloy was the prince and Harry and co, were the insignificant fly that buzzed around. Percy didn't see what happened but he did see Hermione rush through the people up out of the dungeons crying. Then he heard sound bounce around the small corridor, he suspected it was Ron and Harry cursing Snape.

"Inside now!" Snape yelled at the group, they quickly rushed inside the classroom.

Once inside Snape started the lesson, the class were going to be making antidotes. Just as Snape had finished explaining the door flew open. Colin Creevey stood in the doorway.

"Yes" Snape sneered at Creevey, his black eyes stared Colin down.

"Please, Sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Percy Jackson upstairs" He pleaded

"They have another hour of potions to complete" Snape answered. This continued for several minutes. During this time Percy had packed up his stuff and sat silently, fiddling with his camp necklace and the small pendent attached to it.

"Very Well" Snape said finally "Potter, Jackson- take your bags and get out of my sight"

Percy and Harry threw there bags over their shoulders. Out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw the badges flash Potter Sinks.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I took so long to update. But in my defence I was having difficultly uploading the file. On a new note, I would like to thank many of you for your continued support. Again if you see a typo please to tell me. I am fixing them and re-posting them, (it is an ongoing process). Thank you to the those who commented, subscribed and favourited. I really do love it went people tell me they like, (or that something is up). I will TRY to update soon.<br>Tammiey7 **


	17. The Weighting of the Wands

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**The Weighting of the Wands**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Harry and Percy followed Colin through the halls of Hogwarts. Percy was relived that he had gotten out of potions; he didn't like the vibe he received from Snape. Percy silently listened to the conversation that Harry and Colin were having. Percy wasn't surprised by Harry's unenthusiastic response to becoming a champion.

The group stopped outside a door, Colin wished Harry luck and left the corridor. Percy and Harry walked into the room. The room wasn't very large, and all the desks were pushed up to the side. A line of five desks was placed in front of the black board, Bagman sat at the end. An unfamiliar woman sat at the other end, she wore bright magenta robes. Bagman's face lit up when he saw Harry and Percy enter the room. The other champions stayed where they were.

"Finally, all of the champions are here. Welcome to the wand weighting ceremony Mr Potter and Mr Jackson. The other judges will be here soon" Bagman said excitedly leaping up to greet Harry.

"Wand weighting?" Harry questioned, Percy was just as confused

"Nothing to worry about, my boys" He said, "Just need to check that all your wands are functioning correctly. They are your most important tool. The expert's up with Dumbledore right now."

Percy nodded; he didn't understand why it was so important that his wand be checked. Riptide was his main tool, it was his weapon; a perfectly balanced, celestial bronze pen-sword. But Percy didn't push the issue.

"Oh, how silly of me, this is Rita Skeeter" Bagman said, gesturing towards the lady at the end of the table. "She is from the Daily Prophet. She will be writing a small piece on the tournament."

"Now, Ludo, I don't think it will be _that_ small" She said, Percy looked closer at the women. Her hair was plastered into curls, and she wore a pair of jeweled glasses, her finger nails were long and painted crimson. She had a crocodile skin handbag clutched in her hands.

"Ludo, would it be possible for to have a little word with Harry before we start?" She asked Mr Bagman, "The youngest champion you know, add a bit of color."

"Certainly!" He replied, "That's if Harry doesn't mind"

"Err-" Harry replied uncertainly, but Rita pounced,

"Lovely" She announced, dragging him out of the room.

The other champions stood in silence for a while; Percy absently started to fiddle with his necklace.

"I like zat pendent" Fleur said to Percy, "w'ere do you get it?"

"My father gave it to me actually" Percy answered, "I don't know where it came from other wise."

"Really, zeems like an odd gift" She replied

"Not really, I have gotten worse gifts before" Percy answered,

"What are the other beads" Cedric asked, Percy could see him looking intensely at the first bead on the necklace.

"They are camp beads" Percy answered "Everyone who has survived the summer gets a bead. The designs change each year"

"What does the black one mean?" Cedric asked, "Not that it is any of my business"

"Oh, that was the first one I got. The design is in recognition of a quest I went on my first year at camp."

"Why? What happened?" Cedric asked, Percy didn't really want to answer the question. He didn't want to spread the adventures of Percy Jackson around the school; he really didn't want the attention.

Thankfully he didn't need to, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, and Dumbledore entered the room. Behind Dumbledore was Harry, he looked relived to be back with everyone else. Rita Skeeter joined the others in the room; she sat down the corner and started to sulk. The judges went to sit down at the table.

"May, I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, taking his place at the judges' table "He will be checking your wand to make sure it's in working order."

Percy saw the grey haired man move in the corner of his eye. He turned and looked directly at Mr Ollivander. Percy quickly remembered their meeting in Diagon Alley. He walked to the centre of the room

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could you step forward please?" Mr Ollivander asked, stepping into the middle of the room. Fleur followed her into the empty space in the room. She handed her wand to Mr Ollivander.

"Hmmmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand around in his long fingers, pink and gold sparks shot across the room. He examined the wand carefully.

"Yes," He said quietly "nine and a half inches… inflexible… Rosewood… and containing… dear me"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Said Fleur "One of my grandmuzzer's"

Percy made a mental note to look up what a veela was, he doubted that he would remember to do it. But the idea was there. Mr Ollivander said something else to Fleur, she smiled. Several moments later flowers appeared at the tip of the wand.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order" He said, "Mr Diggory, your next."

Fleur proceeded to sit back down. Percy watched Cedric walk over to where Mr Ollivander stood.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it" Mr Ollivander cooed excitedly, as Cedric handed the wand over. Mr Ollivander started to rant about the wand; Percy discovered that the wand was twelve and a half inches, Unicorn Hair made from ash. After sliver ring danced around the room, the wand was declared fine.

"Mr Krum, if you please" Mr Ollivander asked, Victor stood up, he walked towards Mr Ollivander, he past his wand over to Mr Ollivander.

A similar process was followed as the other wands. The ten and a quarter inch Hornbeam with Dragon heart string was in perfect working order. Although Percy wasn't sure if his ears would be okay after the gun like bang that was caused by the wand.

"Now," Mr Ollivander stoped for moment, something in his eyes told Percy that he didn't want to look at Percy's wand. "Mr Jackson, if you don't mind" He said, Percy walked up to wear Ollivander stood. He cautiously took the wand, he waved the wand. Blue, sliver and green fireworks filled the room. The smell of sea water filled the room. Ollivander suddenly dropped the wand, I room became silent, as he picked it up. He brought it up to his eyes.

"This is not a normal wand." Mr Ollivander muttered to himself, "Flexible… mermaid tail scale… Beechwood… eleven and a half inches"

Mr Ollivander waved the wand, nothing however happened. He returned the wand to Percy. Percy wasn't surprised by what had just happened. Mr Ollivander handed the wand back to Percy.

"Is something wrong Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore asked from the judges table.

"Not at all," He replied, "The wand is in perfect condition. Which leaves… Mr Potter"

Percy returned to the seats between Krum and Harry. Percy saw Harry glance at him, Percy shrugged it off. Harry was up next, and he didn't look particularly excited about it. Harry got up and walked past Percy. Percy returned to his seat with the other champions. Harry past his wand to Mr Ollivander, he muttered something about remembering the day Harry had brought his wand. Percy discovered the wand was Holly, eleven inches and contained a single feather of a phoenix. A sense of mystery hung in the air.

"Thank you all," Said Dumbledore, he stood up from the judges table. "You may go to class now- perhaps it would be easier to go straight to dinner, as they are about to end."

Everyone got up and started to leave, but before they could leave Rita Skeeter announced that they had to take photos. Percy didn't really want to take photos, but regardless he stood and waited for them to finish. The photos took a while to complete. The photographer had difficultly getting Madam Maxine in the shot, and once she was a massive shadow was cast across everyone. Then Rita would move Harry so he was in the middle of the shot, although the photographer insisted that Fleur be placed closer to the front. After individual photos the session was finished. Percy quickly left the room, and went to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<br>Miss me? I highly doubt you did. Guess what? This chapter is finally up. Thank you to those who have commented, subscribed, alerted, and Favorited. I love you guys. I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry about any and all spelling mistakes, typos ect, so if you wouldn't mind letting me if you see any. I'll attempt to fix them.  
>Tammiey7 <strong>


	18. Nico and the Ghost

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Nico and the Ghost**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

**Nico**

Nico had been enjoying his time at Hogwarts, that was until recently actually. It was the same as it had been at camp, once people found out whom his father was they didn't want to hang around him much. He pretended he didn't care but the truth was that he was jealous of the others. Thalia had found a home with Artemis's hunters, and Percy had a group of followers. He was what many demigods aspired to be, an epic hero respected by almost everyone. Even though he knew that he still wasn't in the good books of some gods. Nico signed, he picked up his fork and shuffled the food around his plate. In the corner of his eye he saw Percy entered the hall.

"Master Nico, are you okay?" A voice said from behind Nico. Nico turned around and saw one of the ghost that resident Hogwarts.

"Fine," Nico answered "I'm tired of everyone."

"And why would that be Master Nico?" The ghost replied

"I don't want to talk about it" Nico answered, he continued to push his food around the plate.

"If you do want to talk, just came and find me" He said, floating away from the table.

On the other side of the hall Draco made his way to the Slytherin table. He silently sat down beside Nico. Nico continued to push his food around his plate,

"How are you Nico?" Draco asked, if Nico hadn't been so caught up in his world, he would have noticed the sly tone in Draco's voice.

"I'm fine Draco" Nico answered distantly, he didn't want to talk to anyone especially Malfoy. Nico got up and left the table. The walked aimlessly through the castle, he didn't know where he was going. Eventually he came up to empty corridor. Out the window, he could see everything across the grounds.

Nico didn't know how long he sat there before he was joined by Matthew.

"We've been looking for you," Matthew told Nico, "We have new timetables and training sessions."

"Thanks," Nico replied, "I'll get it from Clarisse later"

"Okay," Matthew answered, standing up to leave, "Are you coming Nico?"

"Umm… I guess" Nico replied, he stood up and followed Matthew. They walked silently, for a while.

"Are you all right Nico? You seem a bit down" Matthew asked, Nico didn't know what it was about Matthew, but he trusted him. He highly doubted that the no name son-of-Apollo would run off to anyone about Nico.

"Yeah," He answered, "I'm just 'sick' of falling through the cracks"

"How so Nico?" Matthew asked

"Percy and Thalia are really starting to get to me. Normally it would worry me, but Percy and Thalia are just getting to me" Nico said, "They always get the attention, and I'm always discounted for some reason."

"You know that's not true right?" Matthew replied, "You are just as powerful and experienced as they are, and the people who discount you are really dumb."

"I don't know, Matthew" Nico answered.

Across the hall Draco stood listening to the conversation unfold between the two half bloods. He finally knew how he was going to cause a massive fight between Percy, Nico and Thalia. Nico was going to be the easiest target, Draco thought; he didn't have the support network the others did.

Draco made his way down to the dungeons; he walked mindlessly through the corridors. The closer he was to the Slytherin common room the busier the corridors became. Many students were returning to their common rooms after the evenings activities. Once he arrived in the common room, he collected a roll of parchment and quill and set to work brain storming ideas to cause an argument. When he was finished, he looked at the sheet of parchment proudly. The plan was simple; use their similar personalities against them. All he needed now was the right moment. Draco wasn't sure when that would be, but he was sure he would know it when it came.

Draco spent the rest of the night completing the homework that had been set yesterday. At some point during the night he was joined by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Nico returned to the common room later during the night with Clarisse. Nico's mood had improved since earlier that day, he stayed up completely homework till later, (even if he couldn't concentrate). When the homework was done the two demigods were so tired when they almost fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I do know that this chapter is fairly short, but it is important for later on. Now moving forward, I would like to thank everyone for your continued support. You guys are serious motivation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can tell me if any major , (or minor) typos exist. Finally thank you to everyone one who has Favorited, followed, alerted and commented.<br>Tammiey7 **


	19. Hogsmead

**THE HALF BLOOD EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

**Hogsmead**

**I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Harry Potter**

Third Person POV

Nothing exciting happened over the days following the weighing of the wands. The highlight for most of the demigods had actually been the article that had come from the daily prophet about them. When Annabeth had first seen the article she had started laughing at the 'creative' interpretation of what half bloods were like. According to Rita Skeeter demigods were children of the gods who suffered great losses and died early deaths. She failed to mention anything true about the gods. In Rita's eyes Hermes was a masseuse, and Hades was King of the Gods and Zeus was evil. The only thing that she had gotten right was Percy's name, and that success was marginal because her interpretations of the quests Percy had been on centred on him being an attention seeking brat. The only thing worst than the article on Percy and co. was the one on 'the Triwizard tournament'; and that meant a dramatised version of Harry's life. Between the two Daily Prophet articles both Harry and Percy had a lot of people talking about them, which neither of appreciated much. Today, however, the topic of much excited conversation was the Hogsmead visit.

On the day of the visit, Annabeth, and Thalia met at the bottom of the entrance hall stairs. Annabeth was already beginning to rant about the different shops, and places at Hogsmead she wanted to visit.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" Thalia said, interrupting Annabeth's rant. Thalia couldn't have cared less about the 'quant' town of Hogsmead, especially after the letter she had received last night.

"The Shrieking shack; it's supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain" Annabeth piped out excitedly, her voice jumped up in pitch as she went.

"Right" Thalia said, her tone was sarcastic

"So, where to first?" Asked Annabeth, she was somewhat put off, by Thalia's previous comment.

"Where ever" Thalia rolled her eyes.

Percy came sprinting down the stairs, his hair slightly more unkempt than normal. He had been running late this morning, of course that was pretty common for Percy. As he arrived he saw an exchange between Thalia and Annabeth take place.

"What is up with you, Pinecone face?" He asked

"Like you don't know," She spat venomously at Percy,

"I don't know" Replied Percy calmly, or at least that was what he thought was calm.

"Why don't you go ask your Uncle?" Thalia retorted. Then she picked her leather boot from the ground and spun up the stairs away from Annabeth and Percy. Percy stared absently at the place where Thalia had just stood. What did she mean he should know? He knew he missed stuff, but not stuff that big!

"What's with Pinecone face?" Percy questioned

"I don't know" Annabeth replied, "But she seems annoyed"

"I got that part, Wise girl"

"Well, you never know Seaweed brain." Annabeth responded, her tone thick with amusement.

Out of the corner of Percy's eyes he saw Professor McGonagall enter the hallway. By this time all the demigods that planned to go to Hogsmead had gathered around. Professor McGonagall explained the rules to the demigods; they were not allowed to leave the village nor were they to break any of the camp rules. With that they processed to the village.

When the 12 demigods arrived at Hogsmead, the "ohh's" and "Ahh's" echoed down the crowed main street, the bright shop displays were different and exciting. After a visit to Honeydukes, and the shrieking shack, Annabeth, Percy and the Stoll twins visited the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was over flowing with people. The rustic looking interior was homely, as the noise and chattering of people and music bounced around the busy room. Wizards and students of all shapes and sizes sat at tables around the room. Annabeth spotted an empty table in the corner. Percy and the Twins pushed through the people to sit down at the table. A white haired witch in bright green and purple made the way to were they were sitting.

"Hello dears, could I help you with something?" She asked kindly

"Yes please" Annabeth replied politely "Four Butterbeers"

Annabeth remember Hermione mentioning the drink, early in their stay. She decided that the four of them should try this mysterious beverage.

"You got it" Replied the woman pushing through the crowd again.

There were a few moments of silence.

"So Perce, the first task is a couple of days away" Connor said

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Travis asked

"Since when does Seaweed Brain made a plan?" Annabeth interjected before Percy could open his mouth.

"Hey, winging it is a plan" Percy replied defensively "Besides; I don't even know what the first task is."

From the crowd Percy could see the woman from earlier pushing though the large amount of people. In her hands were four large glasses of a gold liquid. She moved to the table and placed them down.

"Here you go" She said, "Enjoy"

"What if you have to get a thunderbolt Percy?" Conner asked

"Or maybe fight a dragon… or collect golden apples" Added Travis

"I don't want to think about it" Percy replied, "I'll deal with it went I have to"

The four consumed the butterbeer.

Back at the castle Thalia sat in the Ravenclaw common room. She was plotting to get revenge on Percy, for her father's disappointment in her. She was meant to be the great one; Percy and Nico were just in her way. She was meant to be the best of them. She was going to have to find a way to get back at the two of them. She was willing to go to any extreme to get her fathers acceptance; even start a war between her cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello All, This is it, after a year of procrastination. Read and Review. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all of you that have put up with the wait. <strong>

**Tammiey7**

**Also looking for Yule ball couples. Would love to hear from you.**


End file.
